


Sapphire Heart

by Ikajo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon What Canon, Falling In Love, I hate tags, Jotun biology is plot convience, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Romance, shady shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikajo/pseuds/Ikajo
Summary: "I worry for him should he remain with us."The war between Jotunheim and Asgard never occurred, things were resolved peacefully. A few hundred years later Odin is asked to take in a young Jotun, the son of Jotunheim's kings. Loki and Thor soon find each other, centuries later they are posed to be married when someone manage to cast them to Midgard.





	1. Ruby

The incursion by Jotunheim on young Midgard was resolved without fighting. Odin met with Farbauti, one of the kings, and listened to their reasons. Upon learning it was a matter of survival he agreed to start trading with the frozen realm, and aiding in the trade with other realms as well. As such the All-Father was able to return to Asgard with both eyes intact and a very favourable trade agreement. Now he would get to see his son's first years instead of being locked in a frankly sad war. The years went by and the realms prospered. From Jotunheim came valuable stones and treasures. Things the giants themselves had no interest in, and in return they received food, fabrics and tools. Then Farbauti requested a private meeting with Odin, away from prying eyes.

"All-Father", the king greeted. "It is good to see you in good health." The giant wasn't alone. Hiding behind a trunk like leg was a child, from its height not much more than a toddler.

"Farbauti", the Aesir said. "Who is your little friend?"

"This is my youngest son, Loki. Come child, you have nothing to fear." Gently the Jotun pushed the child forward. Loki was a beautiful child, his azure skin had a healthy glow, the short black hair shone and the ruby red eyes glittered. He was also painfully shy. "I worry for him should he remain with us. He will soon enter his second maturation stage and with his stature..."

Second maturation stage? That meant the boy was far older than Odin had assumed. Now that he looked closer he could see it. Limbs carrying muscle rather than baby fat, a face that was youthful but not childish. Meaning...

"He's a runt?"

"To a degree. He is a mage, his magic consume so much of his energy that it stunted his growth. I was hoping you would be willing to take him as your ward and that he might be allowed to live here in Asgard."

A Jotun mage. They were rare. Odin could understand why Farbauti worried for his son. Going through the second and third maturation stage among a people so much bigger and physically stronger would put him in danger.

"What does Laufey say? He is the Mor isn't he?"

"My husband is ashamed to have given birth to one of such small size. He will love our son easier at a distance."

"He might find it difficult to fit in here with us..."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Loki, show the All-Father your trick."

Was it just imagination or did the boy look angry when his Far called it a trick? Then the blue started to fade from his skin, leaving it a pale, almost white tone, and the red eyes turn green. A very clear green. Now with features he is more familiar with Odin can see the intelligence behind those eyes. Loki is apparently more formidable than either of his parents. He also seems uncertain and frightened. Of course. No matter what he is still a child, a child whose parent is trying to hand him off to someone else. For his safety, yes, but he has no idea what that would entail or what his treatment would be like.

"Is there anything specific you would want me to do as his warden?"

"I do hope he would get a more thorough education and the chance to learn more about his magic", Farbauti said. Well, that wasn't so hard. "But more than anything I hope you can watch over him so he won't get hurt or used. If he finds someone he likes and you approve of, that will be enough."

Meaning that Odin could allow the boy the freedom to explore the urges that would come with growing older. Just making certain it was with people who had his best interest at heart. It also meant that  _his_ consent would be enough to get Loki married should it come to that. No wonder the poor child was frightened. If the Aesir king agreed, he would never go home and if he didn't agree, the boy risked being killed. Blue eyes and green eyes met, in that moment the Asgardian king knew his answer.

"I agree to take Loki, son of Laufey and Farbauti as my ward. He shall be part of my household and lack nothing. He will retain his titles as prince of Jotunheim. I will see to his safety and his well-being. Should it come to pass that he desires to leave my care, either to be ward of another or to be a husband, I will act in his best interest and take his will into consideration. Upon the Norns, this I swear."

"I, Farbauti of Jotunheim, agree to leave my son Loki as a ward of Odin of Asgard. I will not interfere in his education nor in his social life. I will not impose my will over that of his warden. Only if I fear for my son's safety and wellbeing with his warden will I rescind my agreement. Should it come to pass that my son desires to join in a union of matrimony I will trust his warden to ensure his interests are considered and that the union will be equal. Upon the Norns, this I swear."

With that the Jotun king left, leaving behind a son who looked like he wanted to cry. He was also shivering. Dressed in the usual loin cloth and decorative chains, he clearly wasn't usually bothered by the chill. Meaning his transformation was a shapeshift, not merely an illusion. In this weather his lack of clothes would bother him.

"You can turn back if you want, lad", Odin said gently, watching the pale white turn blue. 

"Thank you, All-Father", Loki spoke for the first time. "If I may ask, what should I call you?"

"You can call me All-Father if that makes you the most comfortable."

"Thank you, All-Father. What will happen to mr now?"

"Now we will go to the palace. You will need your own rooms, more clothes and the tutors will make an estimation of your scholarly level. In a months time we will officially present you at the court. Make certain you tell me if there is anything you can't eat or something you don't like. You are not a prisoner, Loki. Nor will I make unreasonable demands of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes All-Father."


	2. Emerald

Thor had not been allowed to see his father's guest and was very curious about him. He had heard servants gossip but nothing conclusive. To say he was looking forward to the official introduction was an understatement. The throne room was packed with people and the crown prince shifted impatiently. 

"Stop that", Mother chided.

"Have you seen him? Father's guest?"

"I have not but we all will do so very soon. So behave."

As on command the great doors opened and a spindly boy walked in. He was dressed in a fine silk tunic of a minty green and a pair of black leather pants. Black hair was slicked back and he moved like he felt intimidated. Once he got closer Thor could see that the boy had emerald green eyes and a very pretty face. He bowed to Father who nodded solemnly. 

"Allow me to introduce to you all my ward", the king announced. "Loki of Jotunheim, son to Laufey and Farbauti."

The boy, Loki, turned and looked at the gathered Aesir. He seemed very pale. He didn't look like any Jotun the young prince had ever seen and he had seen some at the market. Those had been large and bulky. More importantly, they had been blue. Father babbled some more and finished with announcing a large feast three days later to formally welcome the ward. The royal family, including the Jotun, retreated to the royal chambers.

"Why aren't you blue?" he immediately burst out. "Are you really a Jotun?"

"Thor!" Mother said. "Loki is a prince of Jotunheim, show some respect."

Now that was even more confusing but he knew better than to argue. The boy had wandered away and was looking out at Mother's garden. The Aesir prince decided to join him, to get to know him.

"You don't need to apologise", Loki said without looking at him.

"I didn't really intend to..."

"Oh. That's fine then. I am blue normally. Or what used to be normal. This is simply a different form."

"You can change how you look?"

"To a degree. What is this?" He gestured to the garden. Was this person for real?

"Isn't it obvious? It's a garden. Right now it is dormant but in spring it is filled with flowers."

"We don't have a garden on Jotunheim. Everything is covered in ice and snow. Sometimes someone makes an ice sculpture but I had never seen so much colour until I came here."

"But it is dull! Just dead grass and brown leaves."

"Not the garden. Everything is so much more colour. Even my clothing and my rooms. And everything is my height."

"What else would it be like?"

"Far told me my magic consumed my growth. Even though I'm almost three hundred and fifty years old I'm smaller than even a toddler. Sometimes I feared I would get stomped by one of the really big giants. Or eaten..."

"They would eat their prince?"

"I have brothers. And probably not. But when I was very young I feared it all the same."

Thor was very fascinated by the Jotun prince. In profile his features came even more prominent. He was really very pretty. It stirred something in his chest. In the chamber behind Father and Mother was sitting by the fireplace, chatting without paying attention to the boys. In fact, the heavy curtains hid them slightly from view. A strand of black hair had fallen in Loki's face and the Aesir prince pulled it back carefully. The act made the other boy turn to him, making him realise how close they stood. His heart was thudding heavily and up close the Jotun prince was even prettier. Probably the prettiest person he had ever seen. So he leaned forward and kissed the pale lips.

"What are you doing?" Loki hissed and clamped a hand over his mouth. 

"I'm kissing you."

"Why!?"

"Because you are pretty." That made the other lower his hand.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Very pretty. The prettiest." Loki's cheeks stained in a pink blush. Somehow that made him even prettier than before. Thor brushed one cheek with his hand. There was a light in those green eyes. "I want to kiss you again. May I?"

The pale boy nodded shyly and closed his eyes. Their lips met and it felt so good that they only separated enough to press even closer. Lips parted and they tasted each other. Youth and inexperience meant they didn't know what more they could. Simply wrapping their arms around each other while exchanging kiss after kiss.

* * *

 

No one had expected the quiet Jotun prince to outstrip every single one of his tutors within a few decades. One after one came to a point were their student knew more about their subject than they did themselves. As a mage the boy excelled even more. Several renouned mages had called him one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Nine Realms. As such Odin turned a willful blind eye when Loki and Thor began exploring as the mage's second maturation got in full swing. On his fifth hundred birthday the Norns named him the god of mischief, fire and chaos. It suited him rather well. The Aesir prince had been named god of thunder a century before. After the celebration they tumbled into bed together. By that time it had been decades since they had shed their virginity together. There were reasons the old king didn't bother stopping them.

"Don't rip my tunic!"

"You can fix it."

"Don't rip it or I will leave!"

Thor chuckled but took more care undressing his little Jotun. Loki had started filling out more and everyone agreed he was gorgeous. He made himself busy kissing the white expanse of skin. Wanting to be sure his lover wouldn't want to stray.

"Turn blue for me?" The god of mischief grinned when he asked that, he loved when the Thunderer wanted him in his Jotun form. So he obliged before spreading his legs and urging Thor close. Beautiful azure skin felt silky and slightly cold under his fingers. In one swift movement he buried himself in the heat. It was glorious as always. Pale or blue, Loki was beautiful and he was reminded often by the golden prince. Slim fingers carded through his hair and cobalt lips demanded kisses. It was perfect. 

* * *

 

After Loki had entered his last stage of maturation and would come of age in a century Odin began to plan. Jotun were a one sex race. They had not always been that way but sickness had struck the females so often that they were simply weeded out. Meaning that a fully matured Jotun could become pregnant. Since his ward and his son didn't show any indication that they intended to separate anytime soon it was time to set things in motion. Odin wasn't particularly worried that the two would protest against his plan. He was rather sure they would be pleased in fact.

They were.

"Marriage? You would allow me to marry Loki?"

"It would be a binding betrothal for now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not of age", Loki said. "All-Father, is this in case I become pregnant? Now that I'm almost fully mature."

"It is one reason certainly but I can see that the two of you love each other very much. It is a natural conclusion and it works politically as well."

"Who cares about politics", Thor grumbled. "It is my choice."

"We are princes, Thor. And you are the heir to Asgard's throne, people do have expectations of us", the Jotun said. Odin was impressed, his ward had a good head for this kinds of things. Of course the lad was known for his intelligence. 

"Many will view this as an alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim, an extension of the peace treaty. For the two of you, this doesn't change much but it is important that you are aware." As the old king was leaving he heard Loki speak to his son.

"I still expect you to ask me properly to marry you."

* * *

 

She watched Thor take a swing with the hammer. It wasn't Mjolnir, that one was excessive during training, but it was a fairly good replica. Her friend was strong. Sometimes she allowed herself to imagine them as a powerful couple. On the battlefield and in the bed. It was a foolish fantasy since the prince had never looked at her that way. No, his interests were taken by someone else.

"Sif!" Smiling widely the crown prince waved at her. "Come down and practice with me!"

"No thanks, why don't you ask that Jotun of yours?"

"You should show him proper respect", Thor furrowed his brows and gave her an annoyed look. "Loki is with Mother, deciding on his clothes for the betrothal ceremony."

"He will be getting married?" Sif perked up. If the Jotun was out of the picture...

"Aye, Father has given us his blessing. It is a wonderful thing for us."

"Oh... he is getting married to you..."

"Aye, after so many centuries we will be able to get married. Well, when the conditions are fulfilled."

"Conditions? There are conditions?"

"Apparently so. Loki is not of age yet so the marriage will become official ones he becomes of age or if he becomes with child before then. That way any child of ours will be legitimate."

That crushed her last hope. She had not thought that the Jotun would not be able to fulfil all of his matrimonial duties. Because of that she had assumed that Thor would be required to marry someone else. No such luck. Why did Loki have to be so charming and deceptive? He was a trickster and a prankster. Preferring the use of words and tricks. Yet somehow the god of thunder approved of him. Wanted him. She bet that if her friend wasn't in love he would have less accepting of the frostling.

As if summoned Loki was walking over. He wore a mix between male and female clothing. Black slacks and some kind of half-robe that left his arms bare, ending above his thighs. The curly waves of black hair cascaded down his back. When Thor saw him he threw the hammer aside and swept the Jotun into his arms, kissing him.

"I like this greeting", the frostling said. "Another?"

"As many as you want!"

Sif walked away, unwilling to watch more of them. She envied the Jotun prince, she was sure that being the focus of Thor's love was wonderful. A glance over her shoulder saw them still flirting with each other. A lost battle for her, that was obvious.


	3. Amethyst

The betrothal ceremony was lavish, garlands and banners all over. Field after field with flowers had been gathered and used for decorating. It made sense since there wouldn't be a formal wedding. Not an unusual practice with royalty. The betrothal allowed for commitment without being tied down in case something happened. Meaning a war or a tragedy. Once the marriage went through it was a different matter of course. Thor was dressed in his ceremonial armour sans the helmet and had taken time to sort out his hair. Opposite him stood Loki, the sorcerer did own a ceremonial armour as well but had chosen not to wear it. Instead he wore a dark green robe with long sleeves. It was very modest. A belt around the waist and buttons to fasten it along the sides. The fabric was thick but not overly so. His hair had been combed away from his face.

While his facial expression was calm and collected, his magic showed a different truth. His skin colour would occasionally bleed to blue, something that only happened when he was feeling nervous. By now all of Asgard had become familiar with the Jotuns who came to trade. There were some who didn't like them and called them frostlings as an insult. The majority however had no issue with them. Odin tapped Gungnir three times to the floor, beginning the ceremony. It was a simple thing. They swore to the Norns that they would be faithful to each other and observe fidelity, to protect each other and respect the other. Father then explained the conditions for the marriage and placed the magic that would bind them in matrimony. After that the feast commenced. 

It was a rambunctious affair but it was fun. The warriors three came up to offer their congratulations. Out if the three of them only Volstagg was not particularly pleased. Being very traditional he felt Thor should have chosen a woman. Fandral and Hogun didn't care.

"You look radiant prince Loki", the blonde warrior said with some flourish. "Perhaps you are already growing the moon."

"The moon belongs in the sky, lord Fandral. Would it grow in me, who would see its light?" Loki raised his cup to the laughter, accepting the praise it was. "Maybe you ought to think twice before jousting with one who has silver for a tongue. Not that silver is needed when you think with your breeches." This brought on more laughter and hoots of approval. Thor felt pride at his little Jotun, with his wit and clever words. He took one pale hand and kissed it, earning a smouldering look. As always his betrothed liked causing mischief and pressed his mouth to the golden prince's in a filthy kiss. Which, of course, was met with approval. Prompting the dark-haired wonder to kiss him even more. No complaints. When the official part of the celebration ended they slipped away for some more private engagement.

"Ahh... mmm... Thor. Thor..." head thrown back, arms around his neck Loki was sitting in his lap, riding him leisurely. With such inviting neck the Thunderer kissed the Trickster, at certain points he would use his tongue, pressing it to the skin and eliciting beautiful sounds. It always felt a bit like a struggle to choose between going slow and drag everything out or going fast and get an intense release. Not that this bothered his little Jotun. He knew what he wanted.

"Loki... you are so beautiful. The most beautiful being in the Nine Realms. So powerful, so perfect."

The sorcerer let out a whine, hearing compliments always had that effect on him. "Thor! I need more..." they tumbled as they shifted position. "Yes! Oh Thor! Thor! Ahh! Thor..."

"I love you... I love you... Loki, Loki!"

And it was perfect. 

* * *

 

Even after several centuries some traditions on Asgard stumped him. Receiving betrothal gifts was one of them. A whole room had been sat aside for the gifts. And there were a lot. Even commoners had sent some. Craftsmanship, food items, mead or wine and small tokens of well-wishing. Then there were gifts from other Realms. Some were clearly meant for one of them rather than both. Like the jewellery or the magic tomes being for Loki while the great swords and armour were meant for Thor. There were also things that were purely decorative. His Mor and Far had sent him a headpiece, their quiet blessing. He had not seen them since the day he was brought to Asgard. Their gift brought complicated feelings of abandonment and gratitude.

"Loki, take a look at this!" Thor was holding a box with an elaborate set of jewellery. Thin gold chains with amethyst stones, earrings and bracelets combined with a piece meant to be worn in the hair. It was beautiful but seeing it filled him with dread for some reason. Why? Something about it made him feel sick. The god of thunder was a wonderful man whom he loved very much but sometimes he was oblivious to small cues. Unaware of the Jotun's trepidation he lifted the necklace out of the box and held it out. Then the box crashed to the floor. The spot where Thor had stood was empty. He stared as the stones evaporated into smoke, panic rising in his chest.

"What did you do?" It was the Lady Sif who shouted at him. She was running over, furious. "What did you do to Thor?" Loki couldn't answer. He kept staring at the spot that had swallowed the man he loved. The large man, Volstagg took a bruising grip of his arm and started dragging him. Fandral and Hogun immediately protested. 

"Calm down! Let him walk properly. There is no reason he would do this!" the blonde warrior said anxiously. 

"There is no proof", Hogun agreed. "The king won't appreciate you harming his ward." It didn't work and only moments later Sif gripped his other arm.

"The king will rethink his stance on the frostling when he finds out what it has done!" she spat. Loki numbingly noted the derogatory term, not caring. Thor was gone. Gone! He stumbled as he was thrown to the floor in front of the throne. "The frostling has used magic to vaporize prince Thor."

"You will not use such language about my ward, Sif. My son is not dead", Odin said making the Trickster perk up. "And it was not Loki who cast the spell. We believe it was Lorelei and that she was aiming at Loki, not Thor. As far as we can tell my son is on Midgard but whatever Lorelei did it damaged the Bifrost. We can't get there."

Midgard! Hope! Thor was alive! "All-Father", the god of mischief said. "Please allow me to go to him. I know pathways between the Realms, I will be able to join him on Midgard."

"You are aware that this attack was aimed at you?"

"Yes. But please All-Father, let me go to him." He didn't intend to sound whining but he couldn't help himself. The man he loved was so far away. Odin studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well, prepare for your journey and leave once you are ready. It might be difficult to return to Asgard until Lorelei is dealt with. Find him and stay with him."

"Yes All-Father."


	4. Tiger eye

He blinked. The room was gone. So was the necklace. And Loki. Also, his clothes. Instead of his formal wear he had a simple tunic and slacks. Oh, and no shoes. The ground under his feet was scraggly and dry, he could feel the heat radiating from the rock. Cooling as the sun sank down at the horizon. Thor had no idea where he was. Not on Asgard. That was for certain. Looking around he noticed that Mjolnir was not far from where he stood. Good. Only, when he tried to pick her up she refused to budge. Apparently she was angry with him. It happened sometimes. If he needed her, she would come. A strange sound drew his attention, a vehicle came towards him. He waited. Perhaps he could seek their aid. The vehicle stopped and three people stepped out. One man and two women.

"Did you see it?" A small woman with intense eyes and relentless energy. "Did you see it? The light phenomenon?"

"Why isn't he wearing any shoes?" The other woman was younger and a bit mousey. They were in the company of an elderly man who seemed a bit more sensible if confused.

"Are you lost? Do you need help?" he asked.

"Help would be greatly appreciated. I fear I don't know where I am."

"Jane, we need to get him to a hospital. If he has been lost out here..."

"But! Fine. But I will ask him some questions later. My name is Jane Foster, this is my mentor, Eric Selvig and my intern Darcy Lewis."

"Thor Odinson. It is an honour to meet you."

"Are you British or Australian?" The one introduced as Darcy said.

"We can discuss this later. Come on, let's go." Their elder ushered them to the vehicle, making the prince come with them. A hospital turned out to be a whole building dedicated to healing. What a splendid idea. By now he had manage to figure out he was on Midgard. It had been a very long time since he had been there. Obviously the humans had changed a lot. A mortal healer performed some tests, nothing special about it, and declared him in good health but recommended food and rest anyway. The man sort of reminded him of lady Eir. Waiting for him were the three strangers who offered him a place to stay. He accepted, aware that he knew nothing of the realm. Hopefully someone would come for him soon.

* * *

It took three whole days to reach Midgard. First one day of packing and preparation. Then another day to find Thor's approximate location. The third day was spent travelling the branches of Yggdrasil until he stepped out on dusty ground. He was on the outskirts of a small town surrounded by a desert. Above the sun was beating down relentlessly. Ignoring his discomfort he set out to find his betrothed. It was a small town after all and Thor had a tendency to draw attention. Loki could sense Mjolnir sitting somewhere in the wasteland but her master wasn't with her. He had walked through the town at least four times before he found who he was looking for.

Dressed in simple clothes the blonde hair and bulging muscles still revealed easily who it was. Suddenly unable to shout due to a knot of emotions he chocked out.

"Thor." And the man turned, showing those beautiful eyes. The Thunderer lit up when he saw the Trickster. 

"Loki!" He swooped up the Jotun in a crushing hug. "Am I glad to see you!"

"I'd certainly hope so." Loki gave a shaky smile. "I was worried about you."

"The Norns smiled on me and brought help my way. How soon do you think we can go home?"

"Thor... the Bifrost is broken... and the way I came... I don't think it is a way back..."

"You don't know when we can get back and you came here anyway?"

"I had to. Being without you... I can't."

"Thank you Loki. Truly."

"Hey! Mind introducing your handsome friend?" A young woman with brown hair and mousy appearance tapped the Thunderer on the shoulder. "And get me his digits while you are at it."

"My pardon lady Darcy, this is Loki. He is very dear to me."

"... of course he is... oh hey look, the food is ready. Let's pick it up and return to the lab."

"Lady Darcy?"

"It seemed to be the safest way of address."

"Very well." They arrived at this... lab and another mousy woman greeted Thor with a bit too much enthusiasm. Introduced as doctor Jane Foster she barely greeted the Trickster while dialling up the charm for the Aesir prince. It made Loki want to growl at her. Thor was his! Had been for centuries. He was much more at peace with the slightly absent-minded doctor Eric Selvig. The elderly man gave him an odd look but didn't comment. He also shook his head at his young wards. Especially that Foster woman.

"You know us?" The Jotun asked lightly, the man glanced at him.

"I know your names... I grew up listening to stories from Norse mythology. Loki, the Trickster. The god of mischief. Thor, god of thunder. It could be coincidence but... those stories do mention Thor and Loki as lovers. Seeing the two of you..."

"Betrothed actually. It is a recent thing but still. An unfortunate incident has left us stranded here on Midgard."

"I'm still not sure I believe you. But I will try to make Jane back off."

"Someone is going to make her", Loki said in a hostile voice. "No one takes Thor from  _me_."

* * *

 

He was like her childhood dreams of prince charming. Strong, gentle and considerate. It didn't hurt take he called her "Lady". Sometimes she felt like she was in a Jane Austen novel. Every chance she got she would stand close and at least try to not talk too much science. Only, now his frankly weird friend had showed up and she wasn't sure what she felt about that. For one thing he was way too physical, touching and petting. Even brushing Thor's hair like it was normal. For another thing he dressed weirdly. It reminded her of traditional Chinese robes, like you saw in movies. In fact, he behaved way more feminine than she did even.

"You better give it up", Darcy said, plumping down on the sofa. "Why are the best men either taken or gay? Not to mention when they are taken  _and_ gay. Not fair."

"Who is gay?" Jane asked.

"Thor and his buddy, obviously. You should have seen them in the street being all huggy and stuff."

"Huggy is not a word."

"Of course it is, I just made it up."

"Just... ugh. And Thor is not gay!"

"Yeah, his oogly eyes at Loki is just a coincidence. And them sharing the extra bed."

"Well they are friends and there are no more beds."

"Jane, they are a couple. Boyfriends. Lovers. Whatever you want to call it. Just face it."

"He is just confused. I'm sure I can show women are better."

"Pretty sure Loki would just kill you if you tried that. He doesn't look like he would share."

Jane heard her but wasn't convinced. A strong and handsome man like that couldn't possibly be gay. Right? Right?!


	5. Obsidian

He stared at the hammer as the agents worked around him. Because a hammer it was. Which didn't explain why they couldn't move it or why it emitted electromagnetic energy similar to that of lightning. Coulson did his best to ignore the impracticality of wearing a black suit in a desert. Barton had no such limitations. He had ditched the standard uniform and was using clothes that made him look like a biker. After a curious tug at the hammer the archer had not bothered with it.

"Sir, there are tire tracks leading to and away from here. How do you wish to proceed?"

"Let's secure the perimeter before doing anything else. But keep an eye on things." Barton gave him a raised eyebrow. It was a bit insubordinate but Coulson let it pass. His skill alone warranted some freedom. "There is a town nearby, go and see if you can find anything of interest."

"Yes sir. Want me to get some grub at the same time?"

"Don't be cheeky, Barton. Keep a low profile." While Hawkeye jumped into a jeep the agent walked over to the team of scientists crawling like ants over the hammer. They didn't understand it any better than anyone else but that only encouraged them. "Found anything?"

"We have been able to determine that the object isn't emitting energy, it is gathering it. Our hypothesis is that with the right stimuli the collected energy can be redirected and released on a single target."

"A weapon then."

"Undoubtedly. However, we do not know the correct stimuli. Even if we did, redirecting so much energy safely... it would be very dangerous. Especially since we don't know why it can't be moved. Based on its size and material it should heavy but not immovable."

"Let me know if anything changes."

"Of course agent Coulson."

* * *

 

There was one rule the world still hadn't learnt. You do not mess with Tony Stark. Shield wanted him as a consultant? Fine. Don't expect him to follow orders then. And if he did, do not expect things to go smoothly. After he was sent out to deal with general Ross he was so pissed at them all that he tracked down doctor Bruce Banner himself. Got his legal team involved as well. Because he was pretty sure the US army didn't have the right to treat people like property and hunt them down like animals. Io and behold. He was right. His army of lawyers quickly rescinded Banner's status as a refugee. Freed him from liability for destroying Harlem and forced general Ross to give up any right to the Hulk. All while exposing the horrid man for his inhumane actions and destroying his career.

"I'm not so sure about this..."

"What's there to worry about? Ross has been rendered utterly toothless and you get to hang out with me!"

"There is the Hulk..."

"Well that's why I have built a Hulk proof house, near the ocean, only a kilometre away from here. Not a single soul, except me, for miles."

"Groceries, essentials, clothes?"

"Already taken care of, already taken care of, online shopping."

"Have anyone ever told you that you are crazy?"

"Many people. Comes with being famous. Look at it this way, you get to science away without anyone bothering you. And my company."

"I really don't want to hurt you..."

"Great, we are on the same page then. Let's go for it! Do you like Italian?"

"Wha... how can you take this so easily?"

"Why stress about it? Come on Brucie Bear, let's do some science!"

* * *

 

"I don't like her", Loki proclaimed stubbornly. "She is all over you!"

"She is being friendly, that's all, I promise", Thor tried to sooth him. "I haven't given her any undue attention."

"You haven't but she has. You are mine!" The pouting Jotun was utterly adorable. Kissing the protruding lip the Thunderer pulled him into his embrace. Relaxing some the Trickster sighed. "You are mine..."

"And why would I ever desire someone else? I have loved you since the day I first saw you. If there is ever any sign that lady Jane holds such interest for me, I will make certain she knows you already own my heart."

"Good", his little Jotun relaxed further. Finger curling in Thor's shirt. "I was really so scared when you disappeared. The All-Father think Lorelei was aiming at me. And Volstagg and lady Sif was furious with me. Accusing me of hurting you, killing you. All I wanted was to go to you."

"And you did, you found me. If Lorelei was aiming for you I'm glad I triggered her trap rather than you." The Thunderer kissed the top of Loki's head. "And I'm glad I can protect you here."

His betrothed didn't answer. It took him a moment or two to realise the dark-haired god had fallen asleep peacefully. Chuckling the golden prince gently tucked him into bed before heading down. As always the lady Jane was working on her projects. Pouring over her numbers. When she saw him she smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Hey, everything okay? You were upstairs for quite a while."

"Everything is well, lady Jane. Loki just needed some reassurance."

"Oh... like a younger brother?"

Thor laughed and shook his head. "Not even close, we have known each for a long time but never as brothers."

"I see. How long time is a long time?"

"Let's see... Loki came to us when he was three hundred and years old and he will come of age at one thousand and one hundred years old, which is about fifty years from now. I'm a couple hundred years older."

"That's... a long time... say, do you want to go get something to eat at the diner? Maybe some coffee?"

"Ah, to pick up sustenance for our friends?"

"I thought more along the lines of a date?"

"Pardon my ignorance but what is a date?"

"Well... um... it is two people who are interested in each other doing something nice together."

Poor Loki... Thor was truly oblivious and had missed the signs completely. Good thing he wasn't stupid at least. He did understand what lady Jane suggested but she seemed to have misunderstood his friendliness. "Lady Jane... Jane. You have been very kind to me but whatever emotions you have for me, I do not return them."

"Well, that's sort of the point of a date. Finding out more about each other and see where it goes."

"Jane... Loki is my betrothed. We are to be married."

"Betrothed? You mean you are engaged? But... why? He... he... is a man!"

"That do not matter to me. I love him. He is the most beautiful and kind person I know. There is no one else in my heart."

"But you told me you want children one day. How will you...?"

"The people of Jotunheim are a single sex. Every individual can both be a Mor and a Far. Either sire or birth a child. Loki is no exception." Thor shook his head. "I'm flattered but please, do not push this. He is my everything."

"I... okay..."

Not thinking more about it the Thunderer went out to explore a bit, not noticing the blonde man standing on the other side of the road. Nor did he hear the man speaking in his radio. "Barton here. I've found a group of astrophysicists with some unusal guests. My guess is that they are not from around here."


	6. Topaz

They came early the next morning. It was like being in a movie. Men in black suits and sunglasses. The one leading them were a man with short hair and an eerie smile. He flashed a badge while rattling a ridiculously long name for his job. Calling himself agent Coulson.

"Doctor Foster I assume? I have the misfortune to inform that we have to confiscate your equipment."

"What? Why?"

"We fear your research poses a serious threat to the continued safety of humanity. An Einstein-Rosen bridge would be an open invitation to every unknown entity in the universe."

"You can't do this! This is my life work! I've put my career on the line for this."

"I'm truly sorry doctor Foster. If we see uses for your research I will make sure we invite you for continued cooperation."

"Cooperation? This is theft and coercion!" Jane was fuming with anger.

"It is distasteful behaviour indeed", she swore underneath her breath and saw Loki on the stairs. "Unfortunately he also has a point. Opening a door without knowing what's on the other side is very dangerous.  He should however include you in the continuous research rather than implying that you would be welcome on their sufferance."

"And you are?" The agent gave the tall man look-over.

"Luke Willow, me and my husband accidentally got lost in the desert after our car broke down. Doctor Foster has been very kind to offer her aid."

"Your husband?"

"It's our honeymoon. He is from Scandinavia, we met during a skiing trip to Sweden."

"Where is he then?"

"Upstairs, he will be down in a moment."

She couldn't believe it. The guy was lying through his teeth and didn't betray anything on his face. It even sounded plausible. Thor chose that moment to join them. Loki just smiled widely.

"Tor my love, this is agent Coulson. Maybe he can help us get to a bigger city in order to contact the Swedish embassy. Since we lost our passports when the car broke down."

"That would be a great help. But why are they carrying away lady Jane's things?"

"They've offered her a position in their organisation that will allow her to work on her projects in a safer environment. Isn't that so?"

"Of course." The small smile had turned shark-like.

* * *

It wasn't many who could outsmart Coulson but this Luke had just managed to do so. His husband was massive and every inch of him seemed to be muscle. They were not here to start a fight. The scientists were allowed to pack their things without to much haste. In the meanwhile he escorted the two odd men to a none-descript car. Barton was leaning against it. Still wearing his ridiculous biker outfit.

"Bring them to the base for now."

"...yes sir."

This was beginning to become a mess. One he didn't fancy cleaning up.

* * *

 

The man who had been named as Clint Barton was driving easily but he didn't look very happy. Loki narrowed his eyes. He prided himself on his ability to read people. This man was not comfortable with the outcome of things. If he only could figure out why. That's when he noticed the quiver under the seat. Now he had a read on the mortal.

"You don't like what they did back there and you are not happy about bringing us to this... base."

"What makes you think that?"

"You are a fighter, an archer. I can also guess you are an assassin based on your choice of weapon."

"What the heck would two honeymooning guys know about assassins?"

"Perhaps if they are not quite what they appear? Perhaps they are not... from around here."

Barton studied him through the mirror in front. By now Loki was used to this kind of game, he waited. "Where would they be from then?"

"Knowledge of Norse mythology is essential to make it understandable."

"I know some of it... something about trees and some old king. And some other guys..."

"Odin All-Father. Thor, the Thunderer. Loki, the Trickster."

"Yeah, them."

"What if I can prove we are Thor and Loki?"

"How would you do that?"

"Your... Shield... found a hammer, no? One that can't be moved? We can move it."

* * *

The call from Romanoff came late that evening. At first he was going to ignore it, because he could, but then he realised that might be a bad idea. Some people you didn't ignore. 

"You have come to Tony Stark's voicemail, please leave a message after the click." Okay, maybe he did have deathwish. "Yes... I'm here... what do you want. Aha... um... who's Barton? Yeah yeah chill, just tell me what's going on."

"..."

"Seriously, Romanoff, you had me at alien gods."


	7. Citrine

The jeep rolled in late in the afternoon. Tony was waiting for them with Banner in tow. Who wasn't too happy about it but he managed. Four people stepped out the car, he recognised Romanoff of course. He assumed the blonde driver was Barton. Which meant the other two were the supposed aliens. One hulking blonde with a heavy hammer at his belt. The other was thin with black hair. He was clearly a man but favoured a slightly feminine style. Whatever floats his boat. Fitting into the Malibu mansion would not be a problem. There were plenty of room. Tony had to admit he was a bit disappointed the aliens didn't look more foreign.

"Defecting from Shield. Never thought I would see the day", he joked.

"They have been doing some rather questionable things lately", the red-haired agent said. "I wish to observe from a distance."

"Whatever you say. Now, where are my aliens?"

" _Your_ aliens?" Barton said with disbelief.

"Hey, you brought them here. Although I was expecting something more like blue skin and red eyes."

The thin man started laughing and the blond bodybuilder chuckled. "You mean something like this?" And suddenly a blue man with red eyes stood in front of him. The billionaire jumped back in shock. Apparently the agents hadn't expected this either. "This is my real form. It is sensitive to heat however, so I rarely use it."

"Do you also turn blue?" the engineer asked mr Muscles. 

"Nay, this is my only form. Loki is a natural shapeshifter."

"Loki? Like from Norse mythology? Does that make you Thor?"

"It does. A very dangerous woman placed a spell on a betrothal gift and it transported me here. My love decided to come after me." Thor placed an arm around the pale man's shoulder, holding him close. "Life is better with him, in every way."

"...congrats? Never mind that. I'm Tony Stark, this is my humble home. Holler if you need something. This is Bruce Banner. He has his own house over there. Don't make him angry. Well, angrier I guess..."

"Maybe you could help us with something." Loki said. "We might be in need of Midgardian identities. I know you have systems for this."

"Leave it to me. Any requests for names and land of origin?"

"Luke and Tor Willow, newlyweds. Tor is from Sweden and Luke is from England."

"You've thought this through..."

"I don't like leaving things to chance when in a potentially dangerous situation. The few days I been here allowed me to learn what I needed."

"I help you with Shield", Romanoff said. "Get them off your scent."

"Thank you, lady Natasha", big blonde said. Tony rubbed his hands. Things was going to get fun.

* * *

 

Loki liked Tony Stark. For one thing, the only interest he had in Thor was understanding his lightning. For another, the mortal enjoyed the pursuit of knowledge but didn't take himself too seriously. His suit was pretty impressive as well. The metal one that is. Even the god of thunder was impressed. Their host was also very generous. He had provided them with a sizeable room, any essential they might need and offered his food freely. Even their wardrobe was expanded with several items. Yet all he wanted in return was tales from the Realms and some hints about the technology. And he tried to figure out how the heck magic worked, as he put it. The next biggest plus in Loki's opinion was Stark's intelligence, almost on par with his own. None of that had mattered though if the man had showed any inappropriate feelings towards Thor.

All of the humans in this house had no romantic or sexual interest in his betrothed. This was certainly good. No stupid fromp who would try and lay their dirty frompers on the Thunderer. It was also blessedly quiet. Isolated from other buildings, with one exception, and placed right at a cliff facing the ocean. Oh, there were sounds from people living in the house and occasionally from the workshop. Other than that? Nothing. No servants running around. No guards. No courtiers and nobility. Without a city nearby there were no bleed-through noise either. He hadn't experienced such quiet since leaving Jotunheim as a very young youth. And the hush of the frozen realm was one of death and cold. This was a hush filled with life. With the sound of waves and the rustling of wind. Most days gave pleasant weather and he would spend them just relaxing. 

Then there were days when Thor just needed it to storm. Heavy rains and strong winds with spectacular lightning. Interestingly the mortals actually seemed very pleased with the rain.

"There has been a drought in California for a few years now", Stark explained. "Your hubby's frequent storms is bringing much needed rain."

"You do know we are not married yet."

"I can't say I see a difference or understand why."

"Because I'm not of age yet. The betrothal is to avoid unpleasant surprises."

"You are not of age? What, you are only nine hundred years old?"

"One thousand and fifty years old. I become of age when I turn one thousand and one hundred years old."

"Well I'm dead by then. What unpleasant surprises?"

"Maybe saying it is a precaution is more accurate. You see, my spieces is single-sexed. There are no females. I'm in the last portion of my third maturation stage, meaning..."

"You can become pregnant. Huh, okay. Bruce is going to love this. Is that the real reason for the betrothal? If you become pregnant the child will be legitimate."

"If I become with child our marriage will be completed. The ring on our right hand will get a twin on our left hand. It is the laws that prohibits marriage when one part is not of age and I suppose we are married in anything but name. There is more to it but it is too complicated to explain."

"I get the gist. Basically it's politics and you two are happily enjoying the benefits."

"You could say that."

* * *

 

Both knew that Coulson wasn't a bad person. They knew that Fury wasn't a bad person. Just very ruthless people and they could accept that. After all, they were assassins. That didn't mean they had to approve of everything their bosses did. Not to mention Shield itself. Natasha had not left Russia to end up bring duped by a shady organisation. She had agreed with Clint that they couldn't simply hand over two powerful aliens to the machinery of government. Especially not millennia old ones. Thankfully they was working with people who was both intelligent and resourceful. 

Loki had used his magic to back up his story of a car breaking down in the desert. He had also somehow cloaked them while retrieving the hammer. Proving his words in the process. Stark provided the fake paper trail. Air plane tickets, marriage certificate, birth certificates and even fake school records. He then created a story about how "Luke Willow" was an upcoming magician and illusionist. Cue him convincing the god of mischief to put on some shows for filming and posting them to YouTube. As if a fan had done it. Shaky camera and everything. It worked wonders.

"Tell Barton he can come out of hiding", Coulson said. "He made the right call not bringing them to the base."

"I will tell him", Natasha said. "I heard there is something going on at the North pole?"

"Yes, they've found an old world war two air craft of unknown origin. A team have been sent to investigate. We should know their findings in a couple of days."

* * *

 

He did a spit take when he saw the headline, coffee spraying the table. His heart hammered harder than ever. Was he happy? Was he sad? Was he angry? Tony tried to get a grip of himself. But the headline glared at him wherever he looked.

> **Captain America discovered on the North pole. The body of the war hero was discovered in a block of ice. He will be returned to American soil and will be on exhibit before receiving a proper burial.**
> 
> "The body has been preserved in the ice, we have no intentions of thawing it out. Letting the public see this icon with their own eyes is meant to honour a legend." Says a government agent. Captain America's body will be held in a special cryo chamber during the exhibit. 

Throwing back his third glass of scotch Tony read the article again. His dad had known this guy. Had spent years looking for him before finally, finally, giving up. He could remember one evening on the anniversary of Captain America's sacrifice. Howard had been silent all day. Unusual in and of itself. An old movie had started playing on TV and his dad had silently started crying. That evening he told Tony a more genuine story about the hero. The good and the bad. What stood out had been how Steve Rogers was a man who loved wholeheartedly. His family, his friends, his city. His country. His world.

"I know you felt neglected in my search for him. But I just can't stand the idea of him lying in the cold water. All alone and without all who loved him."

Tony had barely been a teen at the time. It was a shock seeing his otherwise so stoic dad cry like this. "But Dad, is that he would have wanted you to do? Search for him your whole life?"

"That's what I realised, Tony, that he would look me in eyes and say "What are you doing Howard? Go home and be with your family." So that's what I did."

> **Captain America on exhibit, every detail.**

The glass clicked as he put it down on the bar. There was no way he was going to let them make Captain America their dancing monkey again. He deserved to be freed from the ice and find proper rest. And Tony knew just who would be able to help him steal a block of Capsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wandering from canon? Sure am. I see no reason to stick to closely to canon even if I try to make their personalities feel natural to their characters. After all, this was never canon in the first place.


	8. Nephrite

There were probably more stealthy options for stealing a frozen corpse but none of them mattered when you had the god of mischief with you. They walked past every bit of security without any problems. Loki shielding them from view. Finally they stood in front of the cryo chamber. The block of ice were thick and uneven. Inside was indeed a person but their features was contorted by the ice. Most visible were the shield. A big star in the middle. Blue uniform. Tony just stared for a moment, feeling sad. This was just disrespectful. Lacking the same reverence the Trickster walked up to chamber and opened it. He placed his hands on the exposed ice.

"Stark, this man is alive."

_What?!_

"Are you sure?"

"He is in some kind of suspended animation. I'd say melting the ice would be enough to wake him."

"Can you do it?" The guy was alive. Which made this whole exhibit worse. Had they known? Had they cared?

"I can do better." Loki made some kind of gesture and the ice moved under his hands until Captain Steve Rogers was freed from the ice. The alien god caught the man and lifted him with ease. Which was jarring since the Trickster looked like a puff of wind could carry him away. The ice moved back in place.

"Wait, why does it look like he is still in the ice?"

"Because I made the it look like he is. Now let us depart. I don't think this is a good place to heal him."

"Heal him? He's hurt?"

"You said he went missing at the end of your great war and apparently he has been in the ice since. His mind will need to be handled with care."

That made sense. Together they carried their limp burden out of the building. Turned out it was a good thing he had been prepared to transport a body. The plan had always been to ditch the ice at some point. Tony watched the miniscule rise and fall of the man's chest.

"You shouldn't have stopped looking, Dad..."

* * *

 

Steve had never remembered his dreams. He had never been aware he was dreaming until he woke up. Which made his current experience very weird. Somehow he was dreaming and he knew he was dreaming. Only he didn't recognise his surroundings. It looked like a meadow but none of the flowers was familiar. He felt strangely detached. 

"Steve Rogers", an unfamiliar voice said. Turning he saw a young man with long black hair and startlingly green eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"This is a dreamscape, you are currently sleeping. I thought it was best to approach you like this. I am Loki of Jotunheim. There are things you need to know."

"I don't understand..."

"No wonder. I will try and help you Captain, but that's all I can do. What is the last things you remember?"

"I... I was fighting the Red Skull. On this plane, Valkyrie, filled with deadly bombs. The Tesseract, it... it disintegrated him and then fell through the floor. Landing in the ocean. I... I needed to put the plane into the water. Into the ice... and then... I... died?"

"You didn't die. You were frozen in the ice, yes, but you didn't die. How you remained alive I do not know. Recently they found you, believing you still dead they wanted to make you into an exhibit before burying you. Without freeing you from the ice. We saved you from that fate."

"I was frozen in ice? For how long?"

"I've been told it was for seventy years. The war you fought is over. Things have changed. People you knew are gone. The world you knew are gone. It is going to be difficult."

"You said 'we', there were others?"

"Tony Stark, he asked me to tell you that he is Howard Stark's son."

Had Steve been awake he would undoubtedly had felt dizzy and faint at all this information. But somehow he managed to keep a clear head. In a way, it was a relief to be able to just think clearly despite all the revelations. 

"Howard... was a friend. A good friend. I only knew him for a short amount of time but he meant well. Even when he sometimes did things he shouldn't."

"...his son certainly inherited that."

The soldier laughed at that. "Good to know. I guess he is also an inventor, like his father."

"Your fellow humans have given him the epithet genius, I am bound to agree."

"You keep referring to 'humans' like you are not one yourself."

"I'm not. Human that is. I am Jotun, one of the other races in the Nine. You don't know anything about Norse mythology?"

"I do know some. Red Skull was obsessed with the Norse gods and his ideas of superiority. In order to understand him a bit more we tried to read up on the myths."

"If I say god of mischief, does that tell you anything?"

"The Trickster god... magic, illusions and shapeshifting among other. I think there was something about him being the lover of another god but that wasn't deemed important."

"For you at that time it probably wasn't. I am the god of mischief, my lover is Thor, god of thunder. It is through magic I brought you here."

Again all this information should have overwhelmed him but it didn't. "Where is 'here'? You said dreamscape but that doesn't explain anything."

"A dreamscape is created by the mind, mages can enter their dreamscape and change it to suit their needs. They can also allow others to join them. It is useful for speaking with someone over long distances or to someone who is unable to wake up. Your body is asleep, still recovering from your ordeal in the ice. By bringing you here, I can speed your recovery. This meadow is based on my memories of Asgard. Thor and I spent a very pleasant afternoon here some centuries back."

"So my mind is here but my body isn't? Is that why all of these things doesn't shock me as much as they should?"

"Mind and body are usually connected. Not here. Just like your body becomes disconnected from the mind when you dream normally. It allows you to simply listen without distractions. No heart to speed with stress. No lungs to struggle for breath. No stomach knotting in fear. It allows you to process everything you need to know."

"That's kind of amazing. And you are a god?"

"In a manner of speaking. The Norns named me a god and gave me dominion over certain things. But I can die and will do so one day. True, I'm stronger and more resilient than any mortal, and I live longer."

"How much longer?" This was purely curiosity but somehow it made it easier to swallow everything else. Seventy years. Gone. He certainly missed the dance...

"We live for around five thousand years. Give or take a few centuries."

"I see... man. All this will take time getting used to."

"I'm aware. I was hoping you would allow me to guide you to your own dreamscape. It will aid you in your healing. Both physically and mentally. You have been through trauma, know you need to heal."

"That... I... okay... sure. Um... will I wake up?"

"When you feel ready to do so you will. If you for some reason want to talk to me, seek my dreamscape."

* * *

 

It took Steve Rogers two weeks to recover enough that he was able to wake up. Like Loki had said, it was just as much his mind as his body. Thanks to all that magic mumbo jumbo the Captain could wake without stress or disorientation. He knew where he was, what had happened and why. Tony knocked on the door as the guy was putting on a T-shirt and soft pants, he actually petted the fabric in wonder.

"Finding something interesting?" the engineer asked.

"These are so soft... not scratchy in the slightest." Rogers had an awed expression and then looked up. "Are you Howard's son? Tony was it?"

"That's me. Dad tried to find you, you know. He never really stopped grieving for you."

"I was told he was gone... what happened to him?"

"Car accident. Him and my mom. I was just nineteen years old so it was quite a shock."

"My condolences."

Tony shrugged uncomfortably. "It is over twenty years since then. With all that happened later, I'm glad he didn't have to see it. Look, I know there are tons of things you want to know and want to learn. I will help as much as I can but for now it is best if you keep a low profile. Those guys would have buried you alive and I don't know yet if it was intentionally or not. Until I find out..."

"Better they don't know where I am. Loki told me he left behind a decoy."

"Yeah, that. Man... you are so lucky you got to see his dreamscape. Apparently he almost never lets anyone in. Not even Thor and they are basically married."

"They are two men and can get married?"

"Well, they are two aliens so different rules. But depending on where you live, same-sex marriage is completely legal. Guess that's a pretty big difference for you."

"It's a good thing. I knew boys in my neighbourhood who everyone called twinks. They had to be very careful or they risked being beaten to death. Then in the army... out in the field, isolated sometimes for months to an end with little to no contact with home... most just pretended it didn't happen although everyone knew it did."

"I guess it is the same sort of thing that can happen in prison... when you are locked up for decades you start to crave any kind of intimacy."

"Well... I know that for some of the guys it was about remembering they were human. But I do know some were actually of that inclination. So I'm glad that things are better now."

"You are a good guy, Cap. Did you have a homeboy?"

The guy actually blushed and scratched his head. "It wasn't talked about", he mumbled. "And there was Peggy, we had a connection... if somewhat rocky... but... well..."

"You had a guy you liked but the times were not good?"

"You could say that... Bucky and I, we were always very close. He used to look out for me. And then when we fought in the war... it just felt natural."

"Bucky? Are you talking about Bucky Barnes? Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes?"

"That's him. He was my best friend. He... he fell from a train down a ravine... I liked Peggy a lot but... part of me died with Bucky..."

Tony knew the story. Everyone knew the story. The two best friends who fought side by side. His dad had told him about the reckless rescue mission he had helped Rogers with. How he singlehandedly saved hundreds of prisoners from a Hydra stronghold even though he truly only went for one. Bucky Barnes. And apparently they had been even closer.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but did you and Barnes, you know, before the serum?"

Rogers shook his head sadly. "No... and not for the reason it might seem. I was simply to sickly... Bucky spent endless night worrying I might die. He wasn't about to risk doing anything." Capsicle cleared his throat and was very red in the face. "You are probably feeling disgusted by this..."

"Nah, welcome to the twenty-first century, Cap. Things are different. Better. Besides, I've had some good times with guys. I prefer women but occasionally I have enjoyed being the one who gets fucked."

"Suddenly Loki's explanations feels very inadequate... should I be impressed or horrified."

Tony just grinned. Maybe the two would get along after all. He was glad that their first meeting wasn't filled with stress and urgency. And that they had not been introduced through Shield. If they had Rogers would probably have been sorely disappointed in him.


	9. Lapis Lazuli

There were sibling rivalry and then there were Amoura and Lorelei. The sisters had similar powers but otherwise they didn't have much in common. They did love rubbing the other's failure in their face. Walking fearlessly the Enchantress entered her sister's hiding place. Filled with giddy, malicious glee. Flicking her blonde hair she plopped herself down on the low table, getting a glare.

"You know, I don't think you have failed this badly in centuries", she taunted. "Thor triggered your little trap, not the frostling. Then the frostling followed him to Midgard despite you sabotaging the Bifrost. While they are stranded, so are you."

"It is merely a setback. I will succeed, just you wait." Lorelei spat. "Already I'm making plans."

"Good luck with that. The window for you to permanently separate then is growing smaller everyday. It is only a matter of time before the frostling is pregnant. There is no way they will let go of Thor's brood mare then."

"I'm surprised you are not more agitated. I remember you aiming at the Thunderer."

"That's centuries ago. No way I would want to share the bed of a man who has laid with a frostling. Besides there are far more effective yet safer options."

"You always were a coward."

"And you always were a whore. The Seductress. You only use your voice in the most stupid manner. Not realising when it isn't working."

"Are you here to stop me?"

Amoura gave a shrill laugh. "Stop you? Oh no, not at all. I'm here to get a good look at you because you won't get out if this alive."

"Save your gloating, this isn't over. I will succeed."

* * *

 

Leisurely morning sex without any duties beckoning. That was perfect. Thor kissed a pale neck, more interested in being close than finishing. He was draped over Loki's body, lodged deep within. Letting his finger dance and caress. Peppering kisses. His love gave a low moan when he palmed the lenght, stroking it. Soon his little Jotun would lose his patience so he took advantage of the time he had.

"Thor..." Loki whined and tried to grind against the member inside his body. "Thor..." The Thunderer took that as his cue and pulled out partially before thrusting back in. From the loud moan that was exactly what his love wanted. He kept his movements steady but sped up more and more. His little Jotun started to shudder, moments later he released. The Thunderer followed. As they lay in the afterglow Thor gathered the Trickster close, kissing his lips. Centuries before, when they had first shared that shy kiss, he had never imagined they would end up like this. Loki was more sensitive than most people realised. Prone to lashing out in retaliation only to cry alone later.

"Loki?"

"Mmm?"

"Want me to bring some breakfast?"

"No." The god of mischief held on to him even tighter, fitting perfectly against his body.

"You have to be hungry, though."

"Later. Want more you."

Thor smiled softly. It was true that duties had started to keep them busy the last few decades. Simply enjoying some quiet time together was rare. Loki had other ideas. He pushed the god of thunder to the mattress and straddled him easily. It was short, it was rough and it was glorious. Sweat made the pale skin shine. The two didn't want to separate. Sitting up the blonde god kept the sorcerer on his lap. It could have gone on for the rest of the day but they had barely started on the third round when Stark started knocking on the door. 

"Come on guys, breakfast. Cap's awake. Please don't make me come in, I'm pretty sure what the two of you are doing. And for fuck's sake, take a shower." He shouted, voice muffled by the wood.  The Trickster was grinning widely. 

"He never said we couldn't continue  _in_ the shower. Only that we need to take one before breakfast." Loki had his signature smirk and Thor answered with a grin of his own. They heard a sigh from the other side of the door.

"You two are going to bang in the shower, aren't you... I go tell Kim Possible and her boytoy to come down to eat breakfast."

The gods burst out laughing and melted into a loving kiss before making their way to the generous bathroom they had at their disposal. 

* * *

 

He was not beyond admitting he was a bit starstruck. Because he was sitting at the same table as Captain America. Eating breakfast. With Captain America. Stark and Loki hadn't told anyone about their little project of stealing a national icon. Clint was willing to forgive them though. Otherwise, how would he have gotten to meet his childhood hero? Not to mention they practically saved the guy from death. Again. The guy was surprisingly humble for a superhero.

"Where are the gods?" Natasha asked when Stark joined them. 

"Making a baby." The Captain chocked on his mouthful and started coughing. "You okay there Cap?"

"Ye... yes... I was just taken by surprise. Things are... different in the future..."

"Don't mind him, it's just a euphemism. They are not actually making a baby." Clint said.

"In their case that is actually a possibility", the billionaire said as he sat down. "Though they are probably not thinking about that."

"Wait what?"

"It is possible for Loki to get pregnant. He told me before."

"Men... can get pregnant?" The Captain tilted his head.

"He's an alien, human biology don't apply. Don't worry Rogers, you won't become pregnant."

"Call me Steve, please."

"Only if you call me Tony." Cap smiled at that and extended his hand.

"Deal." They shock on it and man was the archer jealous of the ease between them. 

"Are you prepared for the possibility Loki might become pregnant?" Natasha asked.

"I deal with it when it happens. No point worrying before then."

" _When_ it happens? Not if?"

"At the rate they are going? Only a matter of time."

"I don't think we have been introduced", Cap said to Clint. "Steve Rogers, call me Steve."

"Clint Barton. I need to admit that you were my hero growing up. My Ma used to tell me that Captain America defeated all the monsters so none could take me. Even after she was gone, that helped."

"Glad I did something useful in the ice. Guess being a hero never really goes away... can only hope the little kid from Brooklyn never goes away either..."

"I'm sure he won't", Stark reassured. "Oh look, there is big, mean and green." Doctor Banner shuffled inside and looked very uncomfortable as usual. Then he stopped. And stared.

"Tony... what did you do?"

"Saved Captain America."

"Right. Of course you did because it is you... where's Thor and Loki?"

"Busy. Hopefully less busy soon. It wouldn't surprise me if they forgot about breakfast and stayed busy."

"...to much information..."

"Hey! I'm just telling how it is!"

"Sure you do, Tony. Sure you do. Good meeting you captain. Bruce Banner."

"Steve Rogers. You are a scientist?"

"Sort of... I was at least. Then there were my... accident. Thanks to Tony though I didn't have to become a fugitive from our own government."

"Do you mind telling me?"

"Ah... no, I guess that's fine. It is better you know after all."


	10. Peridot

The two gods did finally stumble down the stairs, looking ridiculously satisfied. And damp. Had they seriously been in the shower for all that time? It was almost like watching a pair of teenagers. Wait. If Loki was not of age yet and Thor only barely, didn't that mean they  _were_ teenagers. At least in a sense. Maybe the years couldn't be translated perfectly but it would explain their behaviour. 

"Good to see you finally decided to show up", Tony called. "Have some breakfast."

"A wonderful spread!" Thor smiled. "But is it my imagination that there is less than usual?"

"Turns out being a super human makes you eat like a god."

"Not super human", Steve said while frowning. "That sounds like something Schmidt would have said. Believing himself superior. I'm  merely... boosted..."

"Boosted? Sure, like a rocketship."

"Rocketship?"

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"Steve Rogers? It is good to finally meet you in the flesh", Loki said and bowed slightly. "This is my betrothed, Thor. Pardon our tardiness. We were... busy."

"No no, it's... it's fine. I mean... good to meet you too. And thank you. For everything."

"It was a small thing."

"It was a small thing letting him into your dreamscape?" Tony asked. "Not even your hubby is allowed there."

"We are not married yet, Stark. And Thor would be allowed in if he could enter it."

"Aye", the Thunderer said. "I lack the ability to dreamwalk and every attempt of guiding my mind has failed." He took the Trickster's hand and kissed it, smiling a bit sadly.

"As I've told you so many times, that's a good thing. It means no one can steal your mind." Loki kissed Thor's cheek. Beard and all. Man but that had to be weird. Although he had come across guys who got turned on by a bushy beard. And women for that matter.

"That can be done?" Barton said, aghast. 

"It is unsavoury magic but yes. The woman who laid a trap for us, Lorelei, possess the ability to make men obey her. Only if they have no interest, in the slightest, in her can they resist. Even the smallest amount of desire and you obey her every word."

"It doesn't work on women?" Romanoff asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I doubt she has tried. On Asgard she is known as the Seductress. She tend to use men as tools."

"Her sister is not much better", the god of thunder muttered. "Amoura is a different kind of menace but a menace all the same. She is powerful and uses mind magic to place others under her thrall."

"Do you think they might come here?" the red-head said.

"They are rivals, not allies... but... I'm not sure", the god of mischief said. "Lorelei sabotaged the Bifrost. And I'm the only one who knows the secret paths if Yggdrasil. Seeing that she intended to send me here I don't think she planned to come here. Unless there is some kind of artefact or machine that can open portals, neither of them will come here."

* * *

 

Hidden deep in the desert, research facility Pegasus was being built. In the part that was already finished the Tesseract sat unattended. Despite Fury telling them they needed to keep the thing under constant watch. So there were no one to see the blue glow and the small portal that opened up. The Seductress stepped out and quickly closed the portal. Her magic was drained, having had to operate the artefact from afar, but it wouldn't be a problem when dealing with some mortals. After some rest and some investigations, she was going to separate the Asgardian prince from the frostling. Even if she had to kill it.

Luck would have it that she had found her way to a Midgardian organisation dedicated to spying and gathering information. All she had to do was find the right man to control. Her way was more subtle than Amora's but it also took time and no matter how much it annoyed her to admit, her sister was right. Time was something she didn't have. If the frostling fell pregnant there was nothing she could do. Frost giants were notoriously aggressive if they believed their get was in danger. Especially when unborn. A mage would be even worse. Some believed mages lost their magic during pregnancy but it was the opposite. They rarely used it for anything other than protecting their baby but it was still there. Stronger than ever. If she had to kill him, it would have to be before.

It didn't take her long to find one of suitable rank. One who was ranked high enough to get her what she needed but not so high it got suspicious. As she put the man under her control she discovered something else. Something very much to her advantage. 

"Show me Hydra", she whispered in the mortal's ear and he almost fell over himself in his eagerness to please her. Taking over this Hydra would work even better than trying to work through Shield on her own.

* * *

 

Nick Fury wasn't a bad man. Never had been. At times a bit ruthless and not scared of causing problems. After learning about New Mexico he went and talked to Jane Foster, apologised for the rude treatment. He asked her a bit about her work and then mentioned her strange visitors. The official story seemed plausible enough but given the fact that his two top agents, Doctor Banner and the two strangers now lived with Tony Stark he was not buying it. Then there were the mystery of Captain America. He had visited the exhibit and noticed something was off. It was highly possible that Stark had somehow removed the body. Of that's was the case he wanted to confirm it and learn the reason why. Depending on the answer he might actually praise the billionaire for his humanity.

Foster was more than happy to rant about New Mexico and probably revealed far more than she realised. About herself and her guests. Given what she said he didn't blame them for keeping a low profile. Unless they turned out to be hostile he didn't want to cause anything. He remembered Denver and the Skrull all too well. Which meant he needed to talk to them. Privately. 

"Agent Romanoff, I need you to bring every resident in Stark's home to my place." The spy didn't even blink. They both knew what his "place" meant. After a moment she nodded.

"When should I bring them over?"

"Two days from now."

"I will see to it."

His "place" was a safehouse he occasionally used when he needed to look into things without drawing Shield's attention to it. And on the rare occassion he needed to relax. Besides, he kept Goose there, the little traitor. True to her word Romanoff brought the whole team over. The first two he noticed were the aliens. Especially when the black-haired one stooped down and picked up Goose.

"Well hello", he said in that weird voice people made when talking to pets. "Aren't you a beautiful flerken? Yes you are, yes you are! Want me to pet you? Yes, you are so cute." And if the fluffy little bugger didn't start purring loudly while rubbing his head against the alien.

"Be careful with that one", Fury said. "He got some nasty claws."

"Not to worry, flerken claws can't pierce Jotun skin." At the directors incredulous expression the alien added. "I surmised you already knew about us, otherwise you wouldn't have asked us to such remote location so obviously separate from your organisation."

"Aye, it was easy to conclude", Mr Muscle said and also scratched the freaking cat with no care. "Ah, Asgardians are also to thick skinned to be hurt by a flerken."

"Wonderful. Now when that's out of the way we ca..." he stopped. And stared. Mouth actually slowly opening. Another large, blonde, man had entered the house and looked around. They had never met but Fury had seen old photos and Coulson had shown his priced card collection. There was no doubt. Now he knew what Stark had done. It was nothing near what he had assumed. 

"Captain", he greeted, sounding casual while hiding his amazement. "Good to see you awake."

"Yeah, about that Nick", the billionaire jumped in. "Did any of your guys know he was still alive in the ice or did he get lucky?"

"I assure you that if they did, they did not inform me. How did you accomplish this, Stark?"

"Me and the god of mischief snuck into the exhibit, freed him from the ice and took him home. Well, my home."

"Don't try to mess with me. I know you are not religious and your ego doesn't need a nickname."

"I'm being literal actually."

"And who is this supposed god of mischief then, hm?"

"That would be me", it was the black-haired alien. "Loki of Jotunheim, the god of mischief and betrothed to the god of thunder. Thor of Asgard."

"Which is me."

Fury glared at them. They didn't care and they were still cuddling with  _his_ cat. The backstabbing bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mentioned this in my other works but it is worth mentioning again. While I'm not in the habit of answering comments, I do read them. Every single one. And I love seeing thoughts or musings caused by my writing. It is what has kept me writing daily for months now. Even suggestions and ideas are interesting. Sometimes I even find something I might use. In my current story or the next. If you don't like commenting that's perfectly fine as well. Just know that I read them.


	11. Zoisite

He was endlessly fascinated by the future. Which was the present he supposed. It was still hard to get used to. So many things had changed. For better and worse. As always. The technology alone was amazing. Steve was a bit sad that America was still locked in wars. Especially since they mostly caused the wars themselves for rather odd reasons. The Nazis had murdered hundreds of thousands of people for not being what they wanted. Now the USA just seemed to go to war for money, not help people. Tony had explained his own prior involvement, agreeing it had turned into a vicious circle that no one could win. There were only loss.

"So greetings out of the way, why did you want us to come here", the inventor said. Barging right in, just like Howard.

"I need to know that your two extra-terrestrial guests wont cause any trouble. Earth have very little in terms of defence and we need to eliminate trouble before it grows."

"Dude, they have been here for a couple months already. At least!"

"Don't be so harsh on him", Loki said, still petting the orange tomcat. "He does have a point. Getting involved with other realms can be dangerous."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that", Fury said. "You won't try to justify your presence here?"

"We did not come by choice, director Fury."

"You did follow Thor here", Banner commented. "That was a choice."

"There was no way I couldn't have come. I had to see for myself that my love was alive and well. For I had feared his death when he disappeared without trace."

"Still..."

"History is a stream, Doctor Banner."

"A stream? Not a river?"

"What river change its course over some pebbles thrown at it? Every choice made, every action taken, change the path of history. It might not always be obvious until far later when the choice has already been forgotten. Say good Doctor, had Stark not aided you, where would you have gone?"

"I'm... not sure... India perhaps?"

"And still be a fugitive from your own government. If they had decided to free our good captain from the ice instead of placing him in an exhibit, he would not sit here now."

Steve rolled his neck. Loki certainly had a point. He wondered if he would have adjusted as well if Shield had been handling him. Maybe he would still be struggling to leave the war behind. 

"So you are saying you are not a threat", Fury demanded. 

"We are not, no. If Lorelei finds her way here however, it will be harder to say what might happen. She might just aim at me or she could find other targets as well."

"I will tell you this, though", Thor said. "If anyone threatens Loki in any capacity, I will not sit idly."

"I can protect myself, Thor. You know that."

"I do my love but I am to be your husband. It is my duty and desire to keep you safe." The Thunderer kissed the Trickster. "I love you too much to not do so."

It was pretty obvious that the dark-haired god was being rather smug about this declaration. Maybe he liked hearing this sort of thing? In a way, it was kind of cute. Ignoring the cat in his lap he hugged his fiancee and kissed a bearded cheek. It was sweet, watching them. Tony stretched out his hand towards the cat, clearly intending to pet it. It bared some claws.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Stark", Fury said. "Not if you want to keep your hand."

"It's a cat, Nick. Not a tiger."

"Goose is a flerken, Stark. He could swallow you whole if he wanted. And still have room left for one more."

"Oh come on! That's not possible!"

"He is telling the truth, Stark", Thor warned. "Flerkens can be very dangerous beings. I'm surprised a mortal is keeping one. Actually... how did you end up with one? They are not found on any of the Nine."

"Let's just say that you are not the first alien to find your way to Earth. Just one of the friendlier."

"But Loki can pet him. You are not worried it will eat him?!" Tony whined.

"No? Loki is Jotun, there is no creature in the universe that would be foolish enough to eat a Jotun."

"And why is that?"

"Because a Jotun would freeze them and cut them open from the inside. Besides, they are giants. My Far and Mor is taller than your mansion." Loki put Goose on the floor. "My magic made me unusually small but I am still of Jotunheim. Home of the giants."

* * *

 

He was pretty sure that Stark didn't intend to leave his laptop computer on the kitchen table, paused in the middle of some kind of video. Of course Loki had figured out how to work a computer, it was fairly easy. What drew his eyes were the fact that the image contained to naked men, one kneeling in front of the other. Curiosity overflowing he pressed play. Fascinated he watched the video as the camera moved. The kneeling man had his face in the other man's groin. But what was he doing? What of the man's member? Oh... Oh! Inventive humans. That seemed kind of fun. He watched the men going at it for a few more minutes becoming convinced there were more things you could do than bob your head. There was a perfectly fine ass for that after all. The longer he watched the more he wanted to try it out himself. Pausing the video and rewind it to the approximate time he found it he left to look for Thor.

* * *

 

Tony walked into the kitchen only a few minutes later. Noticing his laptop he took one look at the screen and chocked on his water.

"Pepper!" he yelled. "Why are you watching gay porn on my computer?" His girlfriend popped her head through the doorway, looking amused.

"Trying to get ideas. It turned out to be as useless as all porn."


	12. Garnet

Thor had just taken a shower when Loki slipped in to their room. The Jotun had his focused expression he always wore when he intended to learn something. Seeing the Thunderer naked seemed to please him. Walking forward he traced pale fingers across hard muscle before sinking down on his knees.

"Loki?" The Trickster didn't say anything before suddenly slipping Thor's member into his mouth. Who was not prepared for the sensation. Warm and wet, the tongue licking the vein from bottom to top. It made his knees week as his love grew more assertive with his administrations. The growing hardness helped as well. Loki took hold of his legs as he started bobbing his head, taking in more then go back to licking before swallowing him down again.

Never had Thor been brought to completion as quickly as now. The mere sight of his little Jotun on his knees, using his mouth, were enough to drive him over the edge.

"Ngh!" Loki made a surprised and chocked sound. Letting go if the now limp member he started coughing. Small amounts of white liquid slipped out of his mouth. "Gah... I had no idea that tasted so vile."

"Here, let me", the god of thunder said gently and knelt beside his love. Using a corner of the towel he wiped the pale lips. "While I enjoyed this aplenty, why did you suddenly decide to do it?"

"I happened upon a depiction of two Midgardian men engaging in such activity. It made me want to try it", the Trickster admitted. "I had not quite thought about the last part."

"Does it really taste that foul?"

"It is more unpleasant than foul and it sort of shot down my throat... I really need to wash my mouth... when doing this again I'd appreciate if you warn me when you near completion." Loki stood and walked to the bathroom. It took Thor's brain a few seconds to catch up. His love wanted to do that again? Despite not liking it?

"Loki..." he called. "There is no need to do this if you don't like it."

"It only getting your seed in my mouth I didn't like", the Trickster said coming back out. "The rest was kind of fun and the texture was nice. But... perhaps you are not completely spent yet? I find myself a bit... needy."

Laughing the Thunderer swooped and scooped up his little Jotun, holding him easily. Peppering kisses over the pale skin and on Loki's lips. "Let me see you", he said. His love grinned and donned his blue skin. As always he was absolutely gorgeous like this. "My beautiful one. I assure you, I have plenty left for you. Want me to show you?"

"Oh, you better. And soon or I will have to take care of it myself."

They tumbled on the bed, lips locked. There were no words, Thor thought, that could describe just how much he loved Loki. All he could do was try to show it as much as possible."

* * *

 

"You have hubby a blowjob?"

"A what?"

"Blowjob. Sucked him? Went to town on his hammer?"

"You mortals have the strangest euphemisms."

Tony chuckled while he tended to one of his cars. It was a new beauty he had bought. An old classic that needed some love to get going again. Barton had insisted that they needed to get out of the mansion or they would go stir crazy. The billionaire had refused and Loki wasn't interested. Thor had joined the others after making sure wifey was fine with it. Although, the Trickster would likely kill him if he ever called the guy wifey out loud. 

"Well, you know what they say, a dear child has many names. What made you try it anyway?"

"There were a video of two men on your computer. My curiosity got the better if me."

"Yeah... Pepper left it there. But seriously, you tried a BJ after watching porn? That's... not very advisable. Porn is so fake it is not even funny. And that's just the production of it. The whole industry is pretty bad."

"We don't have this... porn... in Asgard but I have heard guards and male servants speaking of theatres for voyeurism with women being debased for entertainment."

"Live theatre porn... that's... weird? Or maybe it is like strip-clubs? They undress for money while doing a dance and stuff?"

"I don't know, Stark. I never had a reason to visit such an establishment. The only person I like seeing naked is Thor."

"Kind of got that."

They stayed silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Then Loki wrinkled his nose and looked around.

"Do you smell something? A metallic scent?"

"I am fixing a car you know."

"No, this is different. Sort of cloying and heavy. Metallic and sweet at the same time."

Tony stood, wiped his hands on a rag and sniffed the air. He caught the smell Loki talked about. The god was right. It smelled metallic and sweet in a cloying kind of way. Then he started to feel dizzy. Panicking he realised to late what was happening.

Next thing he knew he was waking up in a concrete box with a metal grid for a roof. Loki was sitting beside him looking fairly miserable. Groaning the inventor sat up, rubbing his head.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"I don't know where we are", Loki said in a soft voice. "We were captured. You by coincidence I think. She was aiming at me."

"She? Who's 'she'"?

"Lorelei. How she came to Midgard I do not know."

"Ah crap. Isn't that the crazy chick? What does she even want with you?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I suspect she wants me out of the way."

"Of what?"

"You are aware that Thor is the heir to Asgard's throne, yes? Being married to him means you sit on that throne with him. To me it doesn't matter, he could abdicate and become a goat herder for all I care. I would still stay with him. But to some the power of the king holds sway."

"So she wants to take your place? Why not go after the big guy himself then?"

"I'm not entirely sure but it is possible she knows her control won't work on him."

"Okay, so she wants you out of the way. I get that but why go through all this trouble? Not that I think she should succeed, but you know." Tony shrugged and wished he had a jacket. It was cold in the pit.

"During the betrothal ceremony we made a promise to the Norns. Such a promise can not be broken. We promised to stay fateful to each other and show fidelity towards the other. If we would break it we would no longer be betrothed. However, it would only count if it was voluntary."

"That's good, for a moment it sounded like you could get attacked and then suffer even more."

"The All-Father swore to protect me when he accepted me as his ward. He would not let anyone get away with such an act. This exception includes enhancements, normally."

"Normally?"

"Lorelei's power lies in her ability to draw on desire. The desire has to be there for her magic to work. Should you give in to her it is because a part of you would be willing to do so. Even if it is a very small and insignificant part."

"I'm screwed then... I take it she is very beautiful and sexy?"

"I don't know. I've seen Amora but I've never seen her sister. Even if I had I wouldn't be able to tell."

"Why not?"

"Stark, all Jotun are male. It is against our nature to be interested in females. A very long time ago there were female Jotun but they got sick very easily. That's why the males developed the ability to become pregnant. With some help from magic. In the end, no female managed to survive to adulthood. Now we are naturally drawn to other males. Our whole maturation is meant to help us find a good mate and then stay with him."

"So basically she can't use her magic on you because you lack the ability to feel any desire for her."

"Indeed", Loki stood for a moment to stretch his long limbs. "I fear what she might do when she realise. What do you think of getting out of here?"

"I think that sounds great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that almost every villain in the series Sailor Moon was named after gemstones and minerals? Odd choice, in a way. The old animated series had very little in common with the manga it was based on. The newer one, Sailor Moon Crystal, follows the manga more closely. As a kid I was quite into the series even if I rarely could watch it. It was the only series with badass girls after all.


	13. Azurite

Returning to an empty house was certainly cause for concern. A quick search proved that someone had entered the house by force. There were no signs of struggle however and Jarvis had detected nothing. In the garage Stark's latest purchase stood gaping, tools scattered. Banner and Rogers was running around like decapitated hens while Thor was tearing through the surroundings, desperately looking for Loki.

Being less emotionally invested Natasha and Clint had clear heads. They started to properly investigate. Finding some alarming things.

"Damn", the archer swore. "This doesn't look good Nat."

"It's suspicious, alright. Go and see if you can find anything else, I'll contact Fury." She watched her friend start combing the ground, focusing. Pulling out her phone she dialled the director.

"Romanoff, glad to hear from you. Things are starting to become strange in headquarters."

"Sir, Stark and Loki are missing. Barton and I have found evidence of Shield's involvement."

"The rest of you?"

"Were not present. Can this have something to do with the trouble at headquarters?"

"More than likely. Bring everyone here as quickly as you can."

"I will arrange for a jet, sir. Stark probably has one."

"Good. And Romanoff, you better hurry."

* * *

 

Getting out of the concrete box had been the easy part. Now they had to navigate through a labyrinth of corridors. Underground. Just trying to find a staircase had proven to be near impossible. Stumbling Tony caught himself against the uneven wall, breathing hard. Ahead of him Loki stopped and came back for him. Without comment the god slung the engineer across one shoulder before he began running again. To tired to protest the human tried to at least keep an eye out. Thanks to that he spotted the door. The first he had seen.

"Loki", he patted the Trickster's back, ignoring the growl. "Over there." Seeing the door the deity nodded, set down Tony and smashed the door in. You had to love godly strenght. Inside the air was musty and stale. The room was small and contained a cage. A man was locked in the cage, wearing a heavy mouthpiece and stalked the perimeter.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!"

"He could be our ticket out of here", Loki said calmly. Without fear he stretched his arm through the bars and touched the man's temple. "What a jumbled mess, this one has been tortured and brainwashed. Wait... I can see it... a person... hm... Stark, this man remembers someone who looks a whole lot like Captain Rogers only smaller and weaker."

"Okay... that doesn't tell me anything. I mean Steve was supposedly skinny before the serum but..."

"Barnes... Bucky Barnes... do you know that name?"

Tony stared at the feral man. A dead man. Or at least he was supposed to be. With care the god removed the muzzle, revealing a worn face with some youth left to him. Tendrils of magic danced around Barnes and clarity returned to his eyes. The first thing he did was let out a litany of curses and foul language. Then he eyed them with suspicion. 

"Who are you?"

"People who need a way out. We could use your help."

"Really, because I don't see any keys on you. Also why should I trust you?"

Before things could escalate Tony stepped in. "Sergant James Buchanan Barnes. You knew my dad, Howard Stark. Your best friend is Steve Rogers."

"He was my best friend. And more", the guy slumped. "They would tell me gleefully how he had died in the ice... mocking me and telling me how no one would come because no one knew I was alive."

"Captain Steve Rogers is alive", Loki said gently. "I'm sure he would be overjoyed at seeing you again. Let us work together to get out of here"

"Would love to but again", the soldier gestured to his cage, "no keys."

"I don't need keys." The god took hold of two bars and pulled them towards him. For a moment the metal screeched and protested before losing. Metal 0, god 2. He repeated this with two more bars, leaving enough room for Barnes to squeeze out. Rather than asking questions he started leading them through the maze, finally finding stairs. When they reached ground level, Tony swore. This was Shield headquarters but Fury would never sanction their kidnapping. Not after the conversation they had. Meaning Lorelei had somehow infiltrated the organisation. 

"What now?" the soldier demanded.

"Now we get out", Loki growled. "I can taste Lorelei's magic."

"Are you talking about a red-haired woman with a very revealing outfit?"

"That would be her. You know her?"

"She came with my handlers and told them to lock me up. They didn't even question it."

"Shield was your handlers?" Tony said sceptically.

"No, not Shield. Hydra. They are hiding in plain sight."

"Hydra?! That Hydra? That's not a good combination. Loki, if Lorelei can't control you what is she likely to do?"

"With all probability, try to kill me. It would make it impossible for her to charm Thor but she is likely to try anyway."

"We're screwed."

"Why would she want to kill you?" Even while running Barnes seemed utterly confused. 

"Long story..."

They stumbled out in a large open space. A semi circle of agents stood with guns and rifles aimed at them. In front stood a tall woman with ridiculously sexy curves. She had fiery red hair and cold blue eyes. In her hand she held what looked like a wand.

"What a poor guest. To run away like that", she said and something in her voice made Tony want to fall on his knees, begging for forgiveness. He pushed it away best he could. "Loki, come to me."

"Not a chance", the Trickster hissed.

"Then I will have to kill you." Lorelei swung her wand and all three of them were thrown backwards. Barnes and Loki cushioned Tony as they fell. He blinked. 

"Loki... don't you wear your ring on your right hand?"

* * *

 

Despite feeling slightly disoriented the god of mischief heard Stark's words. Startled he looked at his hands. On  _both_ hands a golden ring encircled the fourth finger. Symbolizing the completion of the marriage. And since he still had fifty years until he would come of age that meant... a sudden fierce and ferocious emotion rose within. Loki exposed his teeth and let out an animalistic growl. His mind screamed at him.  _Mine! Protect! Mine! Protect! Threat! Kill! Protect!_

He swept out with his hand and blasted everyone in front of him, sending them crashing. The witch gaped at him, not prepared for the sudden change in demeanour. Then the glass roof overhead splintered and Thor landed on the floor with a thud. For a second the screaming in his mind stopped. Then.  _Mate! Mate! Mine! Mine! Mate! Protect! Safe! Mate!_ When the fog finally cleared Lorelei was gone and the humans laid like logs on the floor. Except Stark and Barnes.

"Loki!" Thor folded him in a desperate hug. "Oh, Loki... I was so afraid... are you well?"

"I'm well, Thor." That didn't stop him from snuggling the Thunderer, enjoying the warmth of his mate. Speaking of... Loki looked at his hands again. Both rings were still there. He took hold of the blonde god's left arm to look. A golden ring sat there as well. It seemed that the god of thunder had not noticed the addition of the ring till now. His eyes widened. "And now we are properly married."

"Aye... does that mean... that you?"

"It would seem that way. It would have to be recent though. I didn't see a ring just hours earlier."

"This is wonderful news regardless. Oh, my love!" They kissed, ignoring everything else for now. A voice cut through the large hallway.

"Bucky?" Rogers stood wide-eyed, shield at his side, face going white. Barnes stared as well, then he gave a small smile.

"Steve."


	14. Adamite

"Steve." It was him. Looking the exact same as when he last saw him. Hydra had either lied or been mistaken. The blonde was not moving, looking shocked. Ignoring the two hugging men, he would dig out the story there later, Bucky approached his best friend. His mind was his own for the first time in seventy years. There would be time for worries and troubles later. For now he just wanted one thing.

"Steve", he breathed, reached out and slipped his arms around the blonde's neck, kissing him full on the mouth. The other froze for just a second, then he dropped the shield and caught Bucky in a hard embrace. Returning the kiss. Letting go of the kiss they held each other, not willing to part.

"Bucky... I... how? I thought you..."

"Was dead? Thought the same about you, punk."

"Bucky... your arm..." they both looked at the prosthesis. "How did that happen? How did you survive?"

"Zola had used some bastardized version of the serum on me. When I fell from the train I survived but lost my arm. Hydra found me. They... Steve... they made me into a murder machine..." Bucky held on tighter to the man he had loved his whole life. "They brainwashed me, tried to beat my humanity out of me. I was a... a... tool... in their hands. They... they would taunt me... with... with your death."

"Bucky..." as Steve began rubbing his back he realised he was crying. Full on sobbing. "I'm here. I'm here. And so are you. So are you... loosing you... that was the one thing I couldn't do." The blonde took hold of his face and kissed him again. Desperately. Needy. With eyes filled with tears.

"A wonderful reunion but we are not done here yet", someone said. A black man with only one eye was standing grimly in the hall. "We have a powerful witch on the loose and an apparent insurgency within Shield."

"Geez, Fury. They haven't seen each other in seventy years, both believing the other dead. Give them a break." The man named Stark said, looking a bit worse for wear.

"Tony! You're okay?"

"As vanilla ice cream. I'm fine but that's all that can be said about me. Heck, without Loki I would likely be dead."

"Without me, Stark, you would never have been in danger", the pale and black-haired man said. "Lorelei found something called Hydra within Shield and used it to her advantage. I'm not sure when she fled."

"You went at her pretty aggressively", Stark pointed out. "What happened?"

"Well... it seems that I have conceived. Jotun are notoriously protective of their children. When I realised I'm pregnant my mind just shut off."

"How the heck did you figure out you are pregnant?"

"Thanks to you, actually. When you pointed out that I had a ring on my left hand. It fulfilled the condition."

"Enough. I need to know what's going on. Stark, take everyone to your place for now. This is not a safe place."

"Gladly. Have a ride for us?"

* * *

 

It had been nightmarish, finding Loki gone. He had been so frantic he didn't even notice the addition of the second ring. Now, with his love back securely in his arms, he could take a moment to let it sink in. The conditions for the betrothal had been fulfilled, they were married and his little Jotun was pregnant. Granted it was months before they would get to see their little one but Thor was happy anyway. It had taken some doing but now they were all back at Stark's house with the addition of the strange man holding onto the captain. 

"This thing is pretty outdated... which is ironic since bionic arms are not mainstream. If you want I could look into making a better one. Lighter. This thing is heavy."

"I honestly wish I didn't need it at all... it is a constant reminder..."

"Yeah... I can totally see that. Well, let me see what I can do alright."

"Stark..."

"Call me Tony."

"Tony... there is something you should know... Howard... it was Hydra who killed him. They intended to send me but decided against it." Stark fell silent. Without a word he stood up and left. The stranger hung his head. "He surely hates me now..."

"Bucky..." Rogers said. "I think he was just shocked. Tony is a good guy. He'll come around."

"If I may make a suggestion", Loki said. "What if we made use of the dreamscape?"

"That... might actually work. But I was out for a few weeks..."

"That was because you were already in a state of deep sleep. Once I've shown you how you can enter when you are asleep normally. When I think about it, you two are already very close. It shouldn't be impossible to help you create a shared dreamscape."

"What is he talking about?"

"I can explain later."

Shaking his head Thor stood and extended a hand to his husband. What wonderful words. Smiling demure the Trickster took the hand and let himself be led away. A hungry glint in his eyes. Pregnant Jotun was supposedly quite possessive of their mates. Once in their room Loki shed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. 

"Are you not joining me?" he said. "I want you to."

"I am more than happy to." Taking off his own clothing the Thunderer joined his love. "I feared for you... my heart was aching. Not knowing if you were well..."

"I know, Thor. I felt the same when you disappeared from Asgard."

Standing under the warm water they kissed. They were still together. Side by side. 

* * *

 

"I don't know, Steve... people have been messing with my brain for decades..."

"I understand that. But the dreamscape is different. There is nothing but your mind. It really helped me coming to terms with the changes. Otherwise I don't think I would have been able to adjust. Leave the war behind." Steve watched as Bucky sighed and slumped. He was so weary. So tired. For so long he had been all alone, in the hands of people who used him relentlessly. Loki had freed him from the brainwash but that was all. The need to escape had been more urgent. "Bucky... I just want you to get better..."

"I know... I know... I get it but... Steve, I'm just not the same anymore."

"You are James Buchanan Barnes. My best friend and the only one I have ever loved." To drive his point home he carded his hand through the brown tresses and kissed the other. "The only one I ever will love."

"Punk..." Bucky mumbled. "I want... could we... you know..." He did. Gently he undressed his oldest friend, his lover. They laid down on the bed, caressing each other. During the war there had never been time or opportunity to do much more. Some mutual jerking off, kisses. Tony had taken some glee in educating him in the more... varied... ways men could be together. Then he had felt awkward and embarrassed, now he was kind of grateful. He didn't take things to far from what they were used to. Steve only barely kept from crying, he had been certain that they would never get to do this again. When Bucky nestled between his legs he didn't comment. Who knew what Hydra had forced him to do. His lover seemed almost desperate, going down strongly. Somehow even that wasn't enough. The brunette started crying.

"I just want everything they did to me to go away", he sobbed. "But I don't know how! I don't know how..."

"Oh, Buck... please don't force yourself... I love you. I really do. And now we don't need to hide. We can love openly."

"Yeah? I like that... I like that... love you too..."

Steve cradled Bucky in his arms. So different from when they grew up. Their love had always been more than sexual attraction. They had enjoyed it but they didn't need it.


	15. Moonstone

She had failed. There had not been enough time. And it galled. Getting rid of a marriage partner was nigh on impossible. Her minions had been captured and would soon have their minds back. A new plan was needed. She couldn't return to Asgard, that path was closed. Not to mention useless. Though if she thought about, there was one other avenue she could explore. The Tesseract. It was obvious that the humans didn't know its true power. And it was unlikely anyone was aware she knew where it was. She couldn't do this alone however, she would need some help.

First step would be to get the Cube. To avoid suspicion she needed to replace it with a copy. Something close enough to the real thing that no one would notice it is gone. Thankfully, the things she needed was available on Midgard. Some sorcerers didn't need a medium to work that kind of magic but she did. It was a simple task getting the appropriate stones, shaping them and enchant them. Once finished she returned to the building she had first arrived at. It was larger by now and more mortals were milling around. Still, she had no trouble sneaking inside, switch the Cube with her copy and open a small portal. She knew exactly where to turn for help.

"Take me to Ronan the Accuser, tell him I have a proposition for him."

* * *

 

He was not really angry at Barnes, he was an easy target but not the right one. Tony didn't have the best relationship with his parents. Heck, sometimes he had been glad they were gone. It was the fact that they had been  _murdered_ that made his heart ache. What was he supposed to do? His mind started making up scenarios, the next more gruesome than the first. A car accident had just been so neat. Poor Barnes was dealing with so much baggage. Cap spent nearly every second with him, trying to help. Pepper had returned to New York, overseeing the construction of the tower. Barton and Romanoff was helping Fury cleaning up Shield, snatching up Hydra agents as they went. As for the rest...

"Your stomach will split? Isn't that... dangerous?" Bruce asked Loki. The doctor was endlessly fascinated by the fact that the Trickster was pregnant. It was early stages and he wasn't even showing yet.

"The baby has to come out somehow, I don't see why our method is more dangerous than yours." The god of mischief was looking fairly annoyed. He had already spent an hour trying to explain how his pregnancy worked. "Or did you think I would push it out of my ass?" Floundering a bit Banner tried to placate the irritated deity. 

"I've found some food stuff you might enjoy, love", Thor said, walking over with a half pint of ice cream and a spoon. "It is sweet and very cold." In response Loki gave a whine, grabbing for his hubby to join him on the sofa. The Thunderer just smiled indulgent and let the Trickster climb onto his lap before he began feeding him spoonfuls of the frozen sweet.

"You are spoiling him rotten", Tony remarked. 

"He's pregnant."

"Still spoiling him."

"Then I will happily do so."

"I'm right here", Loki sniffed before taking the spoon and ice cream himself. "I don't see an issue with my husband spoiling me some. I've had few opportunities to act a bit selfish in my life."

"But you are a prince", Bruce said in confusion. 

"Yes but I was sent to Asgard as a ward. Selfishness was a luxury I rarely had. My parents was on another realm and have had little contact with me. It is not suitable to act with selfishness towards my warden or his wife."

"You could have let me know", Thor said gently, hugging his wifey.

"I did, at times, when we weren't among others." The spoon hit the bottom of the container, the god of mischief glared at his empty treat. He placed it on the low table and settled against his husband who cradled him lovingly. Within a minute he was asleep.

"That's cute."

"I have been told that the initial part of the first pregnancy is the most taxing for Jotuns as their bodies are adjusting. Innards shifting, hormones flowing and nutrients flooding to the womb."

"I have noticed an increase in appetite", Banner said. 

"Jotunheim is the frozen realm. The need for rich food is greatest early in the pregnancy, he needs to create storages for his body to draw from later. The fat also acts as insulation against the cold."

"But he is not on Jotunheim..."

"Indeed, but his body needs time to realise this as well. Therefore he is tired." The big guy stood and carried his sleeping spouse up the stairs. Tony pondered if he should go down to the workshop but couldn't find the energy to do so. Nothing felt quite okay anymore. 

"Tony... I'm not a therapist but... if you need someone to talk to I'm here."

"Thanks Bruce. I... Just need time. It is a bit of a shock you know..."

"Yeah... I know."

"What about your parents? In a nice retirement home?"

"Ah... no. They are both dead... it's a bit..."

"Sorry man, guess we are a bunch of messed up people."

"Yeah... guess we are."

* * *

 

"Hey Buck, I brought you some breakfast." He heard Steve but sleep just seemed to more attractive than food. "I know it is difficult to eat but you need it. You will feel better." Sighing Bucky lifted his head and looked at the tray. It was simple, two pieces of toast with butter and jam on a plate, a steaming mug of something and some berries.

"What's this?" he asked lifting the mug, sniffing. It smelled sweet.

"Hot chocolate. Made from real chocolate. It is really good." Reluctantly the former assassin ate the bread and took a sip of the choco. It was good. In fact, when he had emptied the mug he wanted more. Steve took the mug and a short while later he returned with two mugs. One for Bucky and one for himself. 

"Thanks."

"I'm just glad you are enjoying something."

They sat in silence. As the blonde moved to take the tray out the brunette caught his wrist and pulled him down on the bed. Caught of guard the other fell on top of him. He didn't care. Instead he sought out those warm lips with his own. It was such a relief to feel Steve melt into the kiss and have him settle more comfortably. Bucky was feeling a bit needy and kept reaching for those kisses while letting his flesh hand trace the muscle under the skin. He wanted. A lot.

"Bucky, is everything alright?"

"Well, no but... man, I just want you Steve."

"You have me. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know... that was not what I meant... I  _want_ you."

"Oh..." the punk blushed but started taking off his clothes. He made to lay down but the brunette stopped him.

"You can... you can do...  _it..._ " Steve studied him for a few seconds before nodding. From the nightstand he produced a tube with something. It read  _Courtesy of Tony Stark_. "The heck is that?"

"Lube. It will make things easier. Tony... educated me before. Not, you know, by demonstration." Bucky nodded and let the blonde put a pillow beneath his hips. He jumped when a finger carefully breached him. Then he relaxed, exchanging kisses. By the time he had three fingers in his ass he was harder than a baseball bat. 

"Come on, Steve!"

"Impatience..." Steve chuckled but removed his fingers. Then he lined up and carefully pushed in. It burned a bit for a moment or two before he started feeling pleasure from the stretching of his ass. The blonde took it slow, pausing to let him adjust, until he was filled completely. "Do you want me to move?"

"Fuck yes! Please!" And he did. Bucky kept egging him on till the punk was slamming into him and he freaking loved it. Moaning and groaning with the occasional curse. The orgasm that hit him was different from what he had experienced before. It was more intense and his dick drizzled rather than shooting. Steve had followed him over the edge but neither moved to separate. They were panting.

"Guess I should tell you now that you are the first in my ass."

"Is that so?" the blonde gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad. Maybe you can return the favour later?"

"You're sure? You wouldn't be the first I..."

"But I would be the first you do willingly."

"Yeah. Completely."

"Bucky, it wouldn't matter either way. I want you just like you want me. I wouldn't hold against you what you might have done when you thought me dead."

Why did that make him want to cry? Super soldiers or not, they were still humans. Still the boys from Brooklyn. He did want to hold Steve like he was held but right now he couldn't. Hydra was too fresh in his mind.

"Do you..." Bucky cleared his throat. "Do you think we can go another round? Like this?"

"Of course." This round was slower, more gentle and intimate. "I love you, Bucky. I love you."


	16. Opal

"That sound rather unhealthy." Barnes shifted uncomfortably at his words. For some reasons the mortals had taken to talk to him as if he was some kind of mind-healer. Who in their right mind turned to  _Loki_ for therapy? Even he himself knew that was a poor idea. Yet he couldn't find it in himself to send them away. "You are trying to push everything that was done to you by Hydra away. Acting as if it didn't happen. And you do this by sleeping with Rogers. I'm not saying you aren't enjoying yourselves or that you shouldn't. Just that I think you are doing it for the wrong reasons. That will hurt you, and Rogers even more so, in the long run."

Barnes buried his face in his hands. The man was miserable. Broken. Idly the Trickster pondered if he could have turned out like that had fate dealt him a different card. It wasn't impossible. He also knew how it felt wanting to bury your feelings under something else. At times in his youth he had done exactly that. Thankfully he had the resources and the support to break that cycle early. Now he could do the same for the mortals.

"What am I supposed to do then?" the former Winter soldier cried softly. "I feel like I'm sinking down a bog and can't get up. Steve is the only thing keeping me above the surface."

"You need to face what was done to you, accept that it happened and then accept that it is over. It will take time, this can't be rushed. And you need to let Rogers know what's going on with you. That way he can help you."

"How? He is still struggling himself?"

"By knowing he can see when you truly want intimacy and when you want to suppress your past with sex. The former is fine, there is no harm in wanting intimacy with a willing partner. The latter is unhealthy and place an unfair burden on your partner."

"Oh man... I wish I could just forget everything."

"Later, when you have come to terms with your situation and your past."

"Well fuck. Alright... sometimes my... missions included having to... have sex with someone. Sometimes it was a transaction and I was the currency... that... was never pleasant but... not the worst. Usually women demanded this. It was the other kind of mission they sent me on... fuck!" The mortal was close to tears, looking completely distraught. "They would sent me on missions to... to... rape... targets. Not... not everytime but... over decades? It was enough."

"Barnes, look at me please", Loki said gently and reluctantly the man looked up from his hands. "You didn't rape those people. Your handlers did. Just like you didn't kill those people. Hydra did. You were the tool, not the perpetrator. They raped  _you_. You are a victim of immense violence and violation. No one can recover quickly from that and you don't have to."

"...how can I possibly tell Steve... he will hate me..."

"I seriously doubt that. Rogers is a good man. He will understand. But if it is easier for you I could talk to him first."

Barnes thought about it for a minute and then nodded. He had a long road ahead of him.

* * *

 

He had cried for an hour after Loki had told him about Bucky. Then he had gone to find his boyfriend, thanks Tony, and resolutely hugged him. Steve had then spent a good while comforting the crying brunette. Reminding him constantly that he loved him. Now they were lying in bed, fully clothed, his most important person asleep in his arms. He felt guilty, he had sensed that something wasn't right but still went ahead. Reassured by Bucky's needy insistence and his own aching need of being close. Reminded that they were together again. That it was real. Now he could see why both of them were acting in a way that was unhealthy. For different reasons yes but still.

"Things couldn't be simple could they", Steve mumbled. "We are in the future. We can be together openly. Two Brooklyn boys. And yet here we are. With more baggage than mrs O'Larries down the street. Do you remember her? She used to collect the most useless things and hoard them. They used to say she was crazy. But when the war broke out she was suddenly the only one prepared. Turning the useless things into useful things. I'm sure we can be the same. We might seem useless at the moment, filled with baggage, but when the time comes we will be ready."

Bucky didn't answer him of course. He slept on. If left alone he tended to get nightmares and wake up paranoid. It wasn't a big deal, staying with him. Far more healthy than anything else they had done.

* * *

 

Poking his stomach he could feel the flesh give. It was expected of course but he still wasn't prepared for the sudden softness of his body. Deposits of fat, rich in nutrition and minerals had started to grow on his body. Sitting just beneath the skin and separate from the rest of his body. He was stuffing himself everytime there was food. Hopefully he wouldn't store to much fat before his body realised he had plenty of resources. All the extra fat was for his baby. And he wasn't even showing yet. Sighing Loki closed the soft dressing gown and walked out of the bathroom back to bed. Thor was snoring softly. Centuries ago, when they had first started to share a bed during the night, his husband then lover had dragged heavy lumber. He had quickly sought a solution after a sleep deprived Loki had nearly caused a riot.

"You stupid lump", he mumbled lovingly and smiled besotted before letting the dressing gown fall to the floor. Climbing under the bed covers he scooted close the Thunderer. "But you are my stupid lump." The Trickster wiggled under one thick arm, settling in the makeshift embrace. He didn't realise he had fallen asleep until he was woken by lavish kisses and eager fingers kneading his softened flesh.

"Thor..."

"Good morning love", more lavish kisses. He arched his back and grabbed at Thor's beard, keeping their mouths together. It was almost by instinct he spread his legs to allow his husband access. They joined and he let out a high-pitched whine.

"Thor! Have me! Make love to me!" Loki felt that stirring in his mind,  _Mate! Mate!_ and he just wanted. His beloved husband didn't need any urging, The Thunderer moved rapidly and enthusiastically while kissing him.

A while later they lay satisfied in each others arms. "I could get used to wake up like that." Thor chuckled. 

"My love, it would be my pleasure. Literally." They laughed and the Trickster nuzzled him.

"Even though my flesh is becoming soft?"

"You are growing a baby my beloved. How could I feel anything but joy?"

"Perfect answer", Loki felt himself drifting off again. "Would you mind bringing me some food? I don't feel like getting up."

"Anything for you my love."

* * *

 

She plopped down on the sofa feeling tired. Two weeks of Hydra hunting was starting to get to her. Her laptop was sitting on the table so she opened it and started it up. Few minutes later she had started the game and was releasing stress by playing. Half an hour later Stark came up from his man cave. He paused and looked around.

"What in the world is that music?" he said. "Actually, what language is that?"

"It's just the game, Stark. Calm down."

"A game? You are playing a game?"

"Yes, is that so surprising?"

"What game? Have I heard of it?"

"Oh you probably have, it is the highest grossing game series ever."

"That's not the sound of Super Mario or Pokemon."

"And they are actually not the highest grossing game series. I'm playing The Sims, Stark."

" _The Sims_! Like that virtual dollhouse thing?"

"If you want to call it that. I call it stress relief."

The billionaire leaned over the sofa and looked at the screen. "Is that... us?"

"Some of us, yes. I'm missing most of the expansion packs but what can you do."

"Why are you missing them?"

"I can't really justify spending my money on a game. And my laptop isn't anywhere near robust enough to handle more."

"You really like this game?"

"I've played it for a few years now, it's... kind of fun."

"All I needed to hear."

She looked over her shoulder. "Stark... what are you up to?"

"I'm getting you a super nice gaming computer  _and_ all those packs and whatnot."

"Why? You have no interest in the game."

"Until now. You bet I'm going to check out a game a master assassin enjoy. Besides, to me it's small change."

Natasha shrugged. If he wanted to pour money on a game why stop him. She would benefit either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an avid Simmer, having played The Sims since the first generation. I have wanted to include the game in a story for a while but the opportunity never came. Now it did. I realised that based on the year this is supposed to take place - according to the movies - Natasha would be playing The Sims 3. I liked that generation of the game but in the end it was a bug ridden mess 😥 The Sims 4 has divided the community but I still prefer it. Although I'm currently trying to beat Sim City... it just never gives me a fighting chance...


	17. Carnelian

The moment Coulson brought Jane Foster through the doors to Stark's mansion Loki bristled. By now the agent knew who the dark-haired man was. After being cleared as not Hydra he had been informed about the extra-terrestrial guests. He was impressed, "Luke" had done an excellent job in throwing him off the scent. Even before Stark got involved. It was pretty obvious that the deity wasn't particularly fond of the astrophysicist. With all likelihood he had made use of Shield to get her out of the way without causing her harm. And seeing the smouldering way the small woman looked at Thor, Coulson couldn't blame the Trickster. He wrapped his arms around his husband in a possessive way while showing her his teeth. According to Fury Loki had somehow become pregnant, which made his behaviour even more understandable. Foster didn't seem to notice, however and started to flirt with the Thunderer. 

"Get her out!" the god of mischief yelled angrily. "Stop slobbering after my husband you mewling quim!" The small woman startled and backed away in alarm. Her eyes wide.

"Loki..." Thor tried.

"No! I refuse to let her near you! It was bad enough when we were betrothed but now we are married! You are my mate!"

"Love..." the blonde god rubbed his back soothingly. "I see none but you. Never doubt that." The Trickster whined and clawed at his spouse who just bent down and kissed him.

"Okay, as fun as some in-the-house soap opera sound. I rather do without", Stark said. "Who said you could just bring someone over, Agent?"

"Doctor Foster is a civilian, Stark. We seek to keep her safe from Hydra. This is arguably the most secure place in the world while also being suitable for humans. It will only be for a while."

"Unless you've failed to notice, this is  _my_ house, Agent. I get to decide who lives here or not. You could ask Bruce if she can bunk with him. He has a good grip on the Hulk these days."

"Stark..."

"Come on, Agent. Can't you see what a disaster this will be? Little missy over there is clearly into mr Thunder Pants who is married to mr Prank-a-lot who just happens to be pregnant and hormonal as fuck. We are barely allowed near Thor and we have zero interest in him. This lady? She is asking to be nuked. Magically."

"Doctor Foster?" Coulson tried. "This is a safe location but Stark's assessment has merit. Can you keep a respectful distance from our otherworldly guests? I understand they are royalty and very devoted to each other." The mousy woman cast a longing look at Thor but nodded reluctantly. It did nothing to placate Loki who still hissed at her and glared in her direction. Well, perhaps that would keep the astrophysicist in check. He made to leave when Barton called out.

"Hang on, you can't leave yet!"

"And why not agent Barton?"

"There is someone you very much want to meet." Raising an eyebrow at his subordinate he looked in the direction the archer pointed. And almost fainted. Because walking into the large living room was a blonde, muscular man who could be no one other than Captain America. The agent had been to the exhibit and been near to tears at the complete lack of respect for his childhood hero. Yet here he was. Alive. Awake. Looking a bit bewildered at the gathering. 

"What's going on?" Steve Rogers said.

"Cap", Barton grinned, "meet your biggest fan." And the hero turned to him, presenting a hand.

"Hi, my name is Steve Rogers."

"Phil Coulson..." fumbling he shook the offered hand. Then a second man walked in and the agent felt like he was dreaming. That was Sergeant Barnes. How either man was alive was a mystery and a miracle. "This... how... you..."

"You should thank Tony. He was the one making certain I got out of the ice. With Loki's help. They helped Bucky escape Hydra as well."

* * *

 

She knew she had promised but Thor was just so handsome and Loki was acting so childish all the time. Making demands and clinging to him. Surely it would get tiring after a while? But prince charming kept smiling happily while indulging the Trickster. The rest were no help, they just shook their heads or ignored it completely. It was no secret that Loki had it in for her. Everytime he saw her he would growl and glare. Yet no one said anything! 

"How can you not like Harry Potter?" Barton protested. "Everyone likes Harry Potter!"

"Well, I don't", Loki snarked.

"Come on, we don't know how magic works! So we make it up!"

"You think that's what I have an issue with?"

"It's not?"

"No", the Trickster shook his head. "Magic can have many properties and be wielded in many different ways. My issue is her idea that you can stuff a bunch of children into a home based on arbitrary requirements and have no adult supervision."

"There are teachers..."

"Not in the Houses! The children are left to fend for themselves and basically to be raised by other children. Who likely don't have the fortitude to handle a younger child's emotional needs. And the homework! They live in the school and still gets homework. Most of it completely useless and just adding to a heavy workload that should be handled during lessons. Supervised."

"You know Legolas", Stark said. "Vetinari has a point. I went to a boarding school for a while and we had adults around who weren't teachers. And the dormitories were based on grade, not personality."

"But to dislike the books for one detail?" the archer said.

"That's just an example, Barton. There is plenty more", the dark-haired god said. "Just take Dumbledore who knowingly left a child in an environment that was harmful to him. His whole concealment spell would be useless based on the conditions he set."

"Okay, why would it be useless?"

"Because the condition is that the spell works as long as Private drive is Harry's home. Yet it is very clear, from the first book, that it is not his home. Therefore the spell would have failed. Your home is more than a roof over your head. Surely you can see that? And to leave a child in the hands of its abusers? No, that's not alright."

"Okay... I can see you have a point... but they are just books..."

"Books you lauded and called the best there is. Books you got defensive about when I didn't like them."

"Alright... point taken..."

Jane made a face. She loved Harry Potter. There was no reason to be so aggressively against the books. If there were so many flaws, would people still love them so much? While Loki kept ranting about why the books sucks she noticed Thor was sitting alone on the sun deck. Perfect. Silently she slipped out of the living room and closed the glass door after her. There were plenty of chairs on the deck with a decent sized pool in the middle. The Thunderer was reclining in one of them, sunbathing. In the nude. In the seconds before he noticed her she admired his muscular body and his impressive member. Then he blinked and looked at her, smiling awkwardly. 

"Lady Jane! May I help you..." he snatched up a towel and covered his crouch. 

"I just saw you here outside, alone", she smiled. "Thought I might join you."

"Jane... Loki and I are married. The conditions for the betrothal was fulfilled and it is with honesty something I've wanted for a long time. Loki is  _pregnant_ with my child. Even if he wasn't, I still wouldn't fall for you over him. Please, stop this trying to pursue me."

She gaped and tried to regain her composure, failing miserably. "But why? He is arrogant, demanding and possessive!"

"We are royalty, Jane. We have been raised with the expectation of the world moving at our command. I don't mind that he demands things from me, it is things I gladly do. As for arrogance... I don't see it but that could be different opinions."

"What about his possessive behaviour?"

"Completely normal for a pregnant Jotun. I'm his mate and the father of his child. And honestly, he acts more possessive when he senses someone trying to get too close to me. Like you are doing."

Blushing she made to run inside only to see Loki standing in the way, glaring at her. "You. Out of this house!" he growled. "Or I swear I will kill you!" Jane paled and nodded hurriedly. Maybe she could stay with Darcy, Erik was busy with something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't hate Harry Potter, I grew up with the books. I was ten when the first book was released to my country. But as I became an adult I started seeing the flaws, being a writer I have always been more prone to look beyond just the surface of a story. The more people act like the books are flawless the more inclined I am to prove the opposite.
> 
> It wouldn't matter if their cultural impact wasn't so big. Many of those who are lauding J.K. Rowling as the best author haven't read much beyond Harry Potter. I think it is beyond okay that people enjoy the books but I don't think it is okay to act like they are flawless. I have been attacked viciously (over the internet) for stating that Harry Potter is in my opinion overrated. Not bad. Simply not living up to the hype. And I find flaws even in books by my favourite authors.


	18. Gypsum

"Okay, what show did you show Loki Barton?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That!" They both turned to look at Loki who busied himself with cleaning the living area of the Tower. Again. He was humming something and would occasionally sing a few words out loud.

"Winter wrap-up, winter wrap-up. Now that spring is here..." the Trickster sang. A month back they had all relocated to the newly built Tower in the heart of New York city. There were more space for each of them and with Christmas only a month or so away the city was awash with coloured lights. By now the god of mischief had a visible little bump on his belly. The constant grumbling had stopped and instead he was full of energy. Which was why he was cleaning all the time. Switching between using magic and doing it the the old fashioned way. Something about the song was familiar. With horror Clint realised why.

"Who the heck showed Loki My Little Pony?"

"Wait, it wasn't you?"

"No! It's a show for little girls."

"Well, pardon me for liking it." Stark and Barton jumped, spun om their heels, finding Bucky relaxing near the window. The former Hydra assassin was getting better but was easily triggered by the smallest things and was prone to nightmares. "The show is kind of fun, lots of humour and violence doesn't solve their problems. Instead it is all about being friends and accept differences. I like it. Certainly more then some of the crap you have showed me."

"It's a show about talking ponies", the archer pointed out.

"And that yellow sponge thing isn't talking? Or wearing pants?"

"Okay, point", the billionaire said. "Why did you show Loki?"

"I didn't. He just decided to join me one morning. That's all. Let us enjoy something would you?"

"Jeez, who would have thought the guy might like pastel coloured, talking, ponies."

"Maybe you would like it if you tried it, Stark. It is surprisingly good", Loki said from the other side of the room. "You enjoyed the movie with the talking lions after all."

"That was the Lion King. Totally different."

"If you say so."

* * *

 

Ronan the Accuser was a poser. Everything about him was a show. Grand gestures, dramatic exits. In general a fairly useless person in Lorelei's opinion. He did, however, command an army of Kree fanatics. Their conviction that they were superior to all other races was easy to manipulate. All she had to do was make a remark about them not being gods. Which meant of course that Ronan demanded an explaination. 

"I'm talking about Asgard of course. Home of the gods. The Aesir is mightier than any mortal man. Wielding the very power of the universe. A sorcerer can draw his magic from Yggdrasil itself, channel it to his will. There are few with the power to defeat a god. Even more so a whole realm of them. I have seen the golden prince lift a beast the size of this ship with no more effort than you would a pebble. And his mate is an extremely powerful sorcerer. Few comes even close. He is also Jotun. A frostling. No, I doubt you could do anything about them." She smiled mischievously and flicked her red hair. "Not normally anyway."

The Kree watched her intently. In her experience, those who shouted sin the loudest were the ones hiding the biggest. She knew how to use that to her advantage. "Speak woman."

"Oh, I just happen to know they are currently not on Asgard. No. They are on Midgard, nexus of Yggdrasil. And the sorcerer is pregnant. In just a few months he won't be able to fight and the golden prince won't leave him in such a delicate condition. Midgard would be open for the taking."

"The World Tree is far from here and any force we send would be interrupted."

"Good thing I just happen to have an artifact that will allow us to travel across galaxies in an instant. It will need a proper casing to transport a whole army but waiting a couple of months will only be to our advantage."

Once Thor and Loki were dead, Ronan would find himself far less in control. Until then she could idly chip away at the armour. 

* * *

 

Cheery music blasted from the speakers in the store. Humans were milling around looking a bit desperate. According to Stark they were stressed about the holidays, apparently the celebrations included buying gifts for your loved ones. Thor only had one person he might buy a gift for but he was reluctant to spend someone else's money. A gift had to be from his heart. That didn't stop him from adding another package of sweets to the cart.

"More cookies?" Stark said. "Your baby mama is going to get fat."

"He enjoys them and is in need of energy rich food items. His body stores almost everything he eats as fat."

"That's normal point break. It happens when you eat to much. Especially sugary stuff."

"It is a bit different. The fat he stores is highly nutritious and is stored in more specialised deposits. It is for the baby. If not used during the pregnancy, it will be used for the milk."

"Jotuns breastfeed?"

"Of course. It is the easiest way to give their infants food."

"Huh. Alrighty then, let's get him some gummy bears. Another thing, will you stay here after the baby is born?"

"I... don't know... I have been unable to reach Heimdall and Loki hasn't been more successful. As long as we can't communicate with Asgard we can't return either. And that is if the Bifrost has been fixed. Why?"

"Well, in case you need baby stuff."

"I really dislike having to impose on your generosity, Stark. But I am grateful."

"Don't worry so much. I seriously have more money than I need. Honestly with Lokes incessant cleaning you have earned it. What's with that anyway? Another Jotun thing?"

"I'm not sure... why don't you just ask him?"

"I'm attached to my head, thank you very much."

"Loki wouldn't hurt you, Stark. He might make threats but that's all. It's when he's not making threats but silently stare at you that you should worry."

"Speaking from experience."

"In a way, he has never gotten quite that angry with me. The same can't be said about others."

"Like he did with Jane Foster?"

"Jane overstepped and he put his foot down."

"Is that what you call it? Okay, here are the gummy bears."

"Are all of these sweets?"

"Yep. Easy big guy. Let's buy wifey a bunch of stuff."

"He's not my wife..."

"Eh, whatever. Go wild hubby, make your pregger god happy."

That was a very good idea in Thor's opinion. Making Loki happy was his life's mission. One he took very seriously.

"Stark, what is chocolate?"

"Oh, this going to be good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I obviously don't know the names of tons of gemstones. I admit freely that I use Wikipedia to help me. Some gemstones are rather obscure and not particularly valuable. Since, you know, value is created by demand.


	19. Cinnabar

Loki felt big and he felt ugly. His belly was protruding from his body and his ankles felt swollen. The response to any given situation was to start crying. Happy tears, sad tears, angry tears and just tears. Thor was doing all he could, at times on the verge of tears himself because he felt so utterly helpless. Often he would simply cradle Loki in his arms, rocking him gently. Repeating how much he loved him. It was tiring but he knew his little Jotun was even more exhausted. The prolonged silence from Asgard made him feel jittery, scared. For decades he had assumed Frigga would be there when he gave birth. Them being strangers in this realm didn't help, no matter the friends they had made.

At first he didn't realise he was dreaming. He had never been able to remember his dreams, and he had never been aware of it till now. Looking around Thor saw nothing. Not the nothing of standing in front of the refrigerator and not seeing anything. It was nothingness without everything. There wasn't any light but there wasn't darkness either. No sound, no movement. He couldn't tell if he was upside down or standing sideways. There were no up or down. A complete nothing. Then, he wasn't alone.

"Mother?"

"Thor! Thanks the Norns", his mother didn't run or walk. One moment she stood a few feet away the next she stood just in front of him. "Are you well? Not hurt?"

"Yes... I'm well. Mother, how can we talk? This is a dreamscape isn't it?"

"No, my son. This is not a dreamscape. A dreamscape would be... less... empty. I don't have time to explain it. Did Loki find you?"

"Yes, Mother, he did. If I'm asleep he is currently sleeping beside me. I'm very pleased my father let him go to me. And I have good news."

"Any news would be fantastic."

"Our betrothal condition has been fulfilled, you will be a grandmother." To Thor's dismay Frigga didn't look as pleased as he would have thought at the news.

"Already? No one expected you make him with child until he was of age."

"I suspect Father did... that's why he insisted on the betrothal in the first place. Mother, this  _is_ good news. We have found good friends. We are in a safe environment. Loki is already big with our little one. Are you... not happy for us?"

"Oh Thor, I'm sorry. Things have been... stressful. Lorelei managed to leave Asgard, the Bifrost is still not functional and magic communications are failing. Contact with the other realms grow strained. Only Jotunheim is keeping open channels and that's for Loki's sake. Him being with child will... complicate things."

"Did they think I would choose to break the betrothal? Or that Loki would? Mother... I have loved him since I first saw him."

"I know, my son, I know. Are you happy?"

Thor smiled softly and felt the usual warmth in his soul at the thought of Loki with their baby. "I am to be a father. I'm more than happy. Loki is feeling a bit scared and tends to cry a lot recently. He told me he always thought you would be there to help him."

"Oh, that sweet boy... I know Farbauti and Laufey had his best interest at heart but I always thought he might have need of them. They are his parents..."

"He hasn't seen them in seven centuries, Mother..."

"I know... you will be careful about Lorelei won't you?"

"We believe she is in hiding or has left Midgard. Loki thwarted her attempt to kill him."

"I'm late with my news I see. There is no more time, Thor. Be careful."

* * *

 

It was the middle of the night but Loki was horny. The mortal celebration of the winter solstice had come and gone. He had received some very thoughtful gifts and had given some of his own. Thor had gone out of his way to make his gift. It was a cradle for their baby. Not many on Asgard was aware that his husband was a skilled woodworker. Speaking of his husband. 

"Thor", he whined shaking the heavily sleeping Thunderer. "Thooooor! Thooor!" No response but a soft snore. He shoved harder, rolling the blonde god on his back but Thor slept on. "Thor, wake up. Come on... Thor." Loki was aware he sounded pathetic but he was starting to feel ridiculously horny. So horny he might just take care of things himself. Straddling the sleeping lump he pulled at his beard, his hair. Even his pubic hair.

"Fgnah", was the only reply he got. It was driving him crazy. They were both naked in bed and he really needed to do more.

"Thor, wake up. I need to have sex", the Trickster groaned pinching Thor's chest.  _That_ got a reaction. Jolting awake the god of thunder stared at his lithe husband.

"Love? Everything alright?"

"No! I need sex! Now!" Blinking the Thunderer tried to catch up. Tired of waiting the god of mischief took hold of his husband's member, rubbing it with strong movements. It came alive under his hands, standing proudly. By now Thor had come awake fully, grunting in pleasure. But Loki was not done yet. Standing on his knees he guided his husband to his bud and slowly sat down.  _Finally!_ He was filled, stretched. Out of all patience, he started rocking his hips, making all kinds of needy noises. Not surprisingly the god of thunder was quickly on board, holding his waist and thrusting upwards. 

It didn't take long for him to finish but he didn't stop moving until he felt his husband release as well. Warm hands then started caressing his swollen stomach. He felt a feathery touch from inside, pressing against the hands. Thor smiled brightly. Gently he eased himself out of Loki's body so he could sit up and address the baby.

"Hello there little one, did we wake you? I hope you didn't mind too much. You are so terribly wanted my child."

The Trickster smiled benevolent and began lying down. It was a bit difficult getting his legs on the same side and manage to lie against the mattress. His husband steadied him but didn't otherwise do anything. He knew better.

"Mother spoke with me."

"Really? How?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't explain. She told me the Bifrost is still not working and that they have trouble with the other realms."

"I'm not surprised. If you can't reach them... did you tell her about her grandchild?"

"Aye..."

"Thor?"

"She... seemed a bit... taken aback..."

"You mean she disapproved."

"Not disapproved. Just... concerned."

Concerned... the closest thing to a mother-figure and she... big tears traced down his cheeks. It wasn't that he couldn't see why there might be concerns but he had hoped they would be  _for_ him. Not because of him. Thor wrapped him in his arms and rubbed his back. He didn't make any excuses or tried to explain. For that, Loki was very grateful.

* * *

 

Returning from her trance the queen of Asgard rose and hurried to her husband. Odin was in his study, reading ancient texts while trying to find something that might restore the Bifrost. He looked up when Frigga joined him, furrow his brows.

"It was successful, I reached our son", she announced and the old king exhaled. 

"Was he well? Is Loki with him?"

"Yes, they are both fine. Only..."

"Only? Frigga, please tell me."

"Loki is with child." She had anticipated that it would happen sooner or later but not for many decades yet. It was a worry that Thor might have thought she wasn't happy for him. That didn't stop her from feeling worried as well.

"Thanks the Norns I wasn't later with their betrothal", Odin breathed. "That would have been bad."

"That's your concern? Loki is not of age yet!"

"Not by our standards. He would have become pregnant fairly soon either way. Now it is legitimate. Farbauti and Laufey agreed with me."

"What about the people?"

"Most are still ignorant about the reason for Thor's and Loki's absence. It will be small thing to pretend Loki's pregnancy is why."

"Lies will get you nowhere, Odin."

"I'm trying to protect them. We can do nothing from here to help them on Midgard but we can ease their return."

* * *

 

"Loki, what the heck have you done with the Tesseract?" Fury demanded.


	20. Corundum

"Loki, where is the Tesseract", Fury demanded. The god of mischief raised one perfect eyebrow and didn't look very impressed. 

"And why, director, would you assume that I know where it is?"

"It has gone missing and you are the only one with the skills to sneak in and steal it."

"While I'm flattered by your confidence in my skills, in case you have failed to notice, I'm not exactly in any condition to sneak around as you put it." Loki gestured to his very swollen belly. Several of the gang stifled a snort, Tony didn't bother hiding it. "Why did you even have the Tesseract?"

"So you know about it?"

"Director Fury", Thor said in warning. "The Tesseract was once in the care of my father, Odin. He left it on Midgard over a thousand years ago, believing it would be safe."

"It was, until Schmidt decided to use it to create weapons", Steve said angrily. "I risk my life to keep it out of Hydra's hands. In vain."

"Weapons? Why would anyone use the Tesseract to create weapons?" the Trickster said. 

"It has a lot of energy", Tony explained. "My dad did some research on it. Hard to utilise but not impossible."

"Of course it has a lot of power but using it as a weapon? That's not its true power."

"What do you mean?"

"The Cube is just a casing, allowing you to use it with less danger. Within lies the Space Stone, with it you can travel instantaneously from one location to another. Its casing is meant to make this less dangerous. Few can handle an Infinity Stone without some kind of interim tool."

"Um..." Bruce scratched his head. "What's an Infinity Stone?"

"In the universe there exist six singularities that each embodies an aspect of existence. Space, Time, Reality, Power, Mind and Soul. If you control one of those Stones, you control that aspect. But it is very dangerous to try to use one willy nilly, years of studies are needed to use one for even the simplest task. So tell me director Fury, why would I bother getting this artifact? More importantly, if I had it why would my husband and I still be here instead of Asgard."

"Mischief has a point, Nick", Tony saluted with his beer can. "When did you discover it is missing?"

"A couple of days ago. A very clever replica was in its place."

"A replica?" Loki sat down, having fetched a blanket. "Director, your thief is long gone. The only reason to leave a replica is to avoid being discovered or delay discovery. You clearly didn't know enough to notice any difference."

"Any idea who the culprit might be?"

"I'd say with certainty that it is likely Lorelei. She could have the skills to leave a replica while moving around unseen."

"I don't like that witch being out of our reach", Thor muttered. "Who knows what she is plotting."

"Whatever it is, she will probably do it soon. Otherwise the replica would not have failed yet."

* * *

 

Sif and the warriors three stood among the crowd, waiting for the announcement. Odin had been crossed with them for their treatment of his ward. Only Hogun and Fandral had come out easy since they tried to protest the accusations. A constant murmur flowed in the sea of people, like waves. They cut of immediately when the old king stepped up. He held out his hands in a seemingly jubilant gesture.

"People of Asgard, I know you have been worried and faced with concern about many things. Including the whereabouts of your prince and his betrothed. For that I joyous news. Prior to the failing of the Bifrost prince Thor and prince Loki travelled to Midgard for some peace and quiet. We recently had communication with our son."

"He make it sound like Thor left of his own accord", Sif muttered. 

"What else can he do", Fandral hissed. "If the people knew the truth they would panic."

"I am happy to announce that prince Loki is with child and is officially Asgard's prince regent as well as Thor's husband." All around, people broke out in cheer. The four warrior stood dumbfounded. 

"No..." she whispered. "This can't be..."

"Why would Odin let it go this far?" Volstagg said.

"For the Norns sake!"Hogun snapped. "Their union is a politically sound arrangement, Loki being sent here for fostering make more sense to most as well. They have already been together for centuries and never strayed, making their marriage sound in that regard as well."

"You accept this so easily", the female warrior said. "How do we know that Loki didn't manipulate Thor into his bidding?"

"Because we trust Thor", Fandral growled. "At least I do. And I honestly trust Loki as well. He is a Trickster, yes, but he is also fiercely loyal. Not to mention, he loves Thor more than anyone."

"Then why haven't they returned?"

"Because the Bifrost is broken!"

"Loki doesn't  _need_ the Bifrost!"

"Not when he travels alone but he's not!"

"Enough you two", Hogun growls. "We just need to be patient. Sooner or later they will come home. By that time you, Sif and Volstagg, have better fixed your attitudes. I doubt Odin will look kindly at it."

Sif turned on her heels and stalked off. Tears in her eyes. She had tried so hard to become someone Thor would desire. All in vain. It was useless from the beginning. He had never been interested in her. She would never be Loki.

* * *

 

They got the call one afternoon in early spring. Loki was in the very last stages of his pregnancy and would give birth in just a couple of weeks. Everyone was for once awake and well rested.

"A portal has opened on the edge if New York, a whole army is marching through", Fury said. "They are being led by a blue skinned man and a woman. Anyone you know?"

"There are plenty of blue skinned races, director", the Trickster replied. "The woman is probably Lorelei."

"We are going to need any man or woman who can fight. And quickly."

"The Avengers initiative?" Stark asked. "Thought you didn't want me."

"I don't have any options, Stark. People are dying!"

"We got it, director", Rogers said. "We still need some time to prepare, is there anyway you can buy us time?"

"I can give you an hour. Maybe. Just hurry."

They were all very solemn but got moving quickly. Stark being Stark he had prepared equipment for all of them ahead of time and the mortals scrambled to gear up. Thor didn't need to do anything special but he was very hesitant about leaving Loki behind.

"They will need you", his little Jotun insisted. "We don't know who she brought."

"I know... but...", the Thunderer said. "I'm worried for you."

"Stark has asked me to oversee the communication and the surveillance. I will be able to observe and you will be able to hear me."

"What if Lorelei comes for you?"

"I'm pregnant, Thor. Not powerless."

"I know", he hugged his husband and kissed him. "That won't stop me from worrying for you." Loki smiled gently.

"I will be in a super secure room with cameras everywhere. I won't let her harm me or our baby. Protect our friends and this realm that has been so generous with us."

"I swear. I love you."

"I love you too."


	21. Sanidine

The quinjet landed a stone throw from the army. Steve picked up his shield and eyed his uniform. A gift from Coulson he hadn't been sure he would need. It looked a lot like his old stage costume, only more utilitarian and with reinforcements. Beside him Bucky was loaded up with guns and rifles, a grim expression on his face. They had briefly discussed if the former assassin should join the fight but in the end he respected his lovers choice. What else could he do? It was the first time since the war that the guy could decide to fight for his own reasons. Tony had donned his mechanical suit. An impressive piece of armour in red and gold with powerful repulsors. Banner was in the process of taking off most of his clothes and putting on things in a size way to big for him. For now.

"Got any suggestions, Cap?" the engineer said. "You and Bucky are the ones with most experience fighting an army with a small group."

"Their strenght lies in their numbers. We need to divide them, taking on fewer numbers on our own. If we could create a diversion and surround them, we could attack from several direction at once."

"We need a signal", Thor said. "Loki can see and hear us but he can't give us a signal."

"Leave that to me", Clint assured while testing the string of his bow. "Let's make use of the terrain and nearby buildings."

"How do we create a diversion?" Banner asked while holding up the gigantic pants.

"Talk with their leaders", Natasha suggested. "I bet they are arrogant enough to try to taunt us."

"Who should go!" Tony said.

"I go", Steve said stubbornly. "It was my idea."

"Let me come with you, Captain", the Thunderer said. "Lorelei will know me and I can fly to my position speedily."

"It is decided then. Keep your comms open, don't take unnecessary risks and most importantly. Don't die."

"Yes Captain", Tony quipped and started walking out of the jet. As he passed he gently shoved Bucky into Steve's arms. "Give each other a good luck kiss, to remember what you have to live for." It was a surprising sentiment and given the grin the inventor knew this. Their friends gave them encouraging nods as they filed out. In the end it was Bucky who made the choice. He pulled the soldier down to his lips.

"Once this is over, let's be alive again", his boyfriend said. "Properly."

"Till the end of the line."

"Till the end of the line."

* * *

 

He saw Lorelei standing off centre, smiling smugly. She kept her eyes on the man in front and centre. Zeal burned in the man's eyes. Thor hefted his hammer, sensing her eagerness to fight. The god of thunder didn't stop the eagerness but reined it in, allowing the anticipation to grow. Of course, the fact that the blue skinned man was also holding a war hammer made it a bit more difficult than usual.

"Turn back and leave Earth", Rogers boomed. "Otherwise you will die."

"All shall fall at the feet of the Kree", the man said. "We are the superior race. Not even those who claims to be gods can defeat us."

" _Thor, that's Ronan the Accuser. A Kree zealot. I have heard of him before. He is strong and so are many of his warriors_ ", Loki's voice murmured in the comms. " _He is also fairly delusional. If you taunt him he will respond in kind. It is Lorelei you need to keep an eye on._ "

"If you are so superior, why did you need the aid of a feeble Asgardian witch? Whose power is barely a candle to that of a god?" Thor taunted dutifully. 

"Silence! You will know the power of the Kree!"

"And what power is that? Talking people to death?" It was working, he could see that. Ronan's jaw were clenching, the zeal glowed hotter. With some more taunting he might have successfully goaded the Kree into a foolish attack. But then Lorelei spoke up. Her voice velvety and seductive. 

"See how arrogant they are", she said with a lilt. "Those who call themselves gods. He stands before  _your_ army with only one companion yet questions your might." Skilfully she placed a feather light touch on the zealot's arm. Thor saw the shiver it sent through the man. The witch had earned the moniker Seductress for a reason. Under her influence the zealous anger grew hotter but also restrained. Refined. Things were starting to become dangerous.

Then a flare rose above the army, sending a bright red light across the sky.

"That's the signal!" Rogers roared and threw his shield. The Thunderer followed suit, allowing Mjolnir to fly freely while taking off in a different direction. His taunting may have failed to call forth a mistake but he had succeeding in angering Ronan the Accuser, making the Kree pursue him with the elite part of his army. It was only when Thor came to a stop that he realised Lorelei were missing.

* * *

 

Nothing could have prepared them for this fight. This were not mindless drones simply following orders. They were faced with hardened warriors who had extreme zeal. Bucky had seen the same kind of blaze in the eyes of Nazi soldiers during the war and later in Hydra. The assumption that they were righteous and justified in their actions. But he fought. Protecting his home against aliens. In the distance he could hear a roar and occasionally see enemies being thrown into the sky. Being told that Doctor Banner could transform into a huge, green rage-monster was one thing. Actually seeing the Hulk was another. Loki had gifted the poor doctor an amulet that let him control his transformations completely but once the Hulk was in charge destruction was in his wake.

Well, no complaints. If the green guy wanted to smash their enemies like bowling pins no one would stop him. Occasionally Loki would give a warning or murmur a suggestion of battle tactics. It was obvious he took care to avoid startling them. Then the comms grew quiet. 

"Anyone heard from Mischief?" Tony asked in concern. 

"Not for a while" Barton said, echoing the concern.

"The army is a distraction", Thor growled. "Lorelei is gone."

"You need to go to Loki!" Steve said alarmed. "He's in danger."

"I will never get there in time. We need to trust him. He is considered the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms for a reason."

It would have been more believable if they hadn't been able to hear the terror in his voice. Bucky cursed. He owed Loki his very life and sanity. Snatching a discarded energy weapon of the ground, he went Winter Soldier on alien ass.


	22. Onyx

It was a simple thing, getting past the security of the tower. Some strange voice kept addressing her but she paid it no mind. This close, she could feel the frostling's Seidr. Leading her right to him. She stepped out in a large area, all lights were off. Her prey was near. Suddenly a small light flickered on.

"Hello, Lorelei", sitting in an armchair, stomach grotesquely swollen were Loki. He had a calculating expression amd studied her intensely. "You know, we never really had the opportunity to just talk. Funny thing isn't it. One day you just set a trap and now here we are."

"A trap you escaped", she sneered. "Frostling."

"Such crude language. Yes, Thor triggered your little trap and was sent here. Ironically, you probably brought us closer rather than prying us apart. I doubt I would be pregnant yet if we hadn't come to Midgard."

"You are weaving lies, Trickster. I know your reputation."

"Ah, yes. My moniker as Silvertongue. How unfortunate that my quick wit has been viewed with so much poison. Mostly because of Sif. You remember Sif? Never mind, where was I? Oh, how you inadvertently helped us while trying to tear us apart. You see, Lorelei. My husband and I had been kept busy on Asgard. Very busy. Even more so after the ceremony. It gave us very little opportunity to be intimate. Then we ended up on Midgard, where we don't have any duties at all and found good friends who doesn't care what we get up to when alone. Who is kind and supportive. I'm still mad at you for nearly killing Stark, by the way."

" _Enough",_ Lorelei roared. "You can not fight. Your magic is depleted by your get and you are too big to do combat! I will kill you!"

Loki smiled in amusement and perked an eyebrow. "My magic is depleted you say? Why ever would you think that? Besides, I never intended to fight you. I'm  _the_ Trickster. Did you honestly think I would face you in battle? Or did you expect me to make Thor stay with me when the mortals needed him more?" She growled at his carefree tone. "At your feet my dear. I have spent months preparing for this moment."

Confused she glanced down and realised to her horror that she stood in a magic circle. It was subtle, impossible to see unless you knew what to look for. She didn't recognise the pattern. "What have you done?!"

"Nothing, yet. You see, mages are rare among Jotuns and sorcerers even more so. But we got this little piece of magic that can be used by any Jotun. No, not our ice powers. The magic to take someone's Seidr away."

"You are lying!"

"Why would I? Now, Jotun that isn't a mage or a sorcerer would only be able to expel the Seidr. Me being both? I can absorb the expelled magic."

Not thinking she launched herself at the infuriatingly calm frostling. The spell hit her without warning.

* * *

 

Loki watched the former witch seize and trash on on the floor. He felt bad for likely causing Thor and their friends to worry for him, he had faith in them however. The idea for the spell had arisen when he was in the midst of cleaning the Tower. He had realised the idea had several benefits. Including incapacitate Lorelei for good. Without her magic she would be harmless. What he didn't tell her was that he had created an amulet that had absorbed her powers rather than doing so himself. Another stinging feeling spiked in his abdomen, he rubbed the spot.

"Now my sweet, let's wait for your father to come back before coming out. You have been so patient already, just a bit longer my love." He knew his was in labour but so far he had managed to keep things slow and steady. "Just a bit longer."

* * *

 

The unibeam hit one alien. He spun and aimed his repulsor at another. They had been at it for hours and only now was the herd starting to thin. Tony avoided an energy blast and returned the favour, on a rooftop Barton was sending arrow after arrow, never missing his target. All of them were feeling tense. Lorelei had disappeared and they still hadn't heard from Loki. At a distance Steve and Bucky were fighting back to back. From the portal more aliens poured. That gave Tony an idea. Something had to hold the portal open. If he could control that, maybe he could force the invaders to retreat.

"I need a diversion. Something big", he said. Dropping from the sky a few moments later were the Hulk who started punching anyone in reach. "...that'll do." 

"Tony? What are you planning?" Cap said with worry.

"Saving the day." He put his thrusters on full power and barrelled through the portal. As he had hoped there was a devise on the other side. Even better, it had been made to be portable. With a single swoop he snatched it up and exited through the same portal. A quick look was enough to figure out how to use it. Taking advantage of the sudden confusion as the big portal closed he began opening small portals under the feet of the enemy. His team soon caught on and instead of simply fighting, they pushed groups together so the portals would be more effective. 

Just as they were really getting somewhere the comms sparked alive and a missing voice was heard. "Lorelei is neutralized", Loki said in an oddly strained voice. "And I would really like it if you all could hurry and wrap things up on your end."

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed. "Are you well? What's wrong?"

"I'm in labour... I've managed to keep things at bay but not for much longer. Please hurry..."

It was like fireworks in July combined with a huge thunderstorm. With one mighty blow the god of thunder knocked out every single opponent. The one called Ronan the Accuser had one moment of shock before Mjolnir smashed his skull. After that it was a simple thing to toss the rest through a portal and closing shop. They didn't even stop to take a breath. Tony and Thor flew straight away for the Tower while the others scrambled to the jet.

* * *

 

Thor landed with a low thud on the balcony of Stark's Tower. The man himself wasn't far behind, a series of wheels started taking off the metal suit. Together they rushed to the living room. On the floor Lorelei was out cold, he paid her no mind. His eyes went directly to his husband. Loki was on his knees, panting. A thin sheet of sweat covered his paler than usual face. The Trickster looked up and an expression of immense relief came over him.

"Thor", he groaned. "Thor! You are here." In a few steps the Thunderer was by his side.

"Aye, I'm here. Loki... tell me what I can do."

"Need... bed... can't walk."

"Can you pick him up?" Stark asked.

"Yes."

"Good, come with me." The billionaire took them to an empty room nearby with a single bed and a dresser. "Closest thing I got. I'm going to fetch some towels and a basin of water, alright. Hang in there buddy!"

As the mortal hurried off Thor helped his little Jotun to undress and propped him up on some pillows. "Love. Did you know you were going into labour when you sent me away?"

"It started shortly after. You had to be there, with our friends. I had a plan to deal with Lorelei, it worked. She won't do anymore harm."

"You waited to tell me."

"You didn't need the distraction, Thor. I am glad you made it back in time. Are you angry with me?"

"Nay, my love, I trust you. But please don't make me worry so again. I feared for your safety."

"I'm sorry..."

"Shh... my beloved. Let's us focus on keeping you and our baby safe so we may greet them properly."

Loki's smile was the most wonderous thing he had ever seen. Stark choose that moment to barge back in, carrying in a mountain of towels and a basin. Leaving the towels on the bed their friend went into the bathroom to fill the basin with water. He then disappeared for a few minutes. A strange grating sound was heard and when he returned he held a cup of crushed ice.

"You need to keep him hydrated", the engineer explained.

"You know a lot about this", Loki teased and ate the ice happily.

"I... may have done some research on the labour process. Where will the baby come from?"

"You will see soon. Thor... can you rub my stomach?"

"Of course, love. Just breathed." The Thunderer let his hands rub gently along the taut skin. He winced when the Trickster let out a scream, the skin along his abdomen splitting apart. There wasn't much blood but a clear fluid rushed out instead. Stark was quick with a towel to absorb most of the fluid. Despite his obvious fascination the mortal held his composure and did small things to help. He even got some kind of salve.

"Antibiotic cream. It can prevent infections."

The god of mischief cried out again as his muscles started pulling him open, revealing a puff of hair. A convulsion went through him as the muscles contracted, pushing the baby out. Thor caught their child and gently rubbed a thumb across her sternum. She coughed up some fluid and then started crying. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. The afterbirth was expelled a moment later. Loki made grabby hands for their baby. Carefully the Thunderer handed her over. Their daughter.

"Oh", his husband said in a choked voice. "She's perfect."

"Aye, she is. Will you name her?"

"Undine. Her name is Undine."

"It's perfect. Love!" Overcome with emotion Thor kissed his little Jotun and admired their baby girl.

"You need to cut the cord", Stark said carefully. "And clean her before wrapping her in a blanket. A diaper is probably a good idea as well."

With some assistant from the mortal they accomplished these tasks. Loki was moved to their room and ordered bed rest. By the time their friends made it back both mother and daughter was deeply asleep together. They all agreed it was an adorable sight.


	23. Andesine

Lorelei had been, as Stark put it, thrown in the slammer. Bereft of her magic she didn't pose any threat. The engineer had decided to hide the Tesseract from Shield and pretend he dropped it through a portal. In reality he was keeping it safe for Thor and Loki until their daughter was old enough to endure the travel. It didn't escape the Trickster's notice that the mortal wasn't to happy about the idea of them leaving. While breastfeeding Undine he took the opportunity to talk to his friend.

"You don't have to be so desolate, Stark."

"Just call me Tony already, Mischief. Look, I like you guys. As friends! And the thought of you leaving for Viking land makes me sad."

"That's why you are so silly, Tony. With the Tesseract we can return to Asgard and fix the Bifrost. Once the bridge is working once more, we can come visit any time."

"Oh... I didn't think of that..."

"Clearly. And not only can we visit, once Thor has been crowned as king. You can come visit us."

"And when would that be? In a century? None of us would be alive at that point!"

"With an heir Thor is likely to become king within the decade. Besides, all we have to do is convince Odin and you all did thwart an invasion."

"Well, it would be cool to visit another planet. What about your home planet? The ice place."

"Jotunheim. I'm not sure... I haven't been to my home since my Far decided to have me fostered by the All-Father."

"Your what now?"

"My Far, my father. Mor means mother. It is how we differentiate between those who sired a child and those who birthed one."

"Got it. So you haven't seen your folks is centuries? That's kind of crappy."

"They did have my safety at heart. A Jotun my size among giants who can span several stories in height risked death daily. That's why they decided to send me to Asgard. But yes... I have often wished that they at least could have visited me... any news from home came either from the All-Father or merchants. Never from them."

Loki looked down at his daughter while she suckled happily. He couldn't imagine leaving her in the care of someone else. Undine had inherited his dark hair and green eyes but otherwise she looked a lot like Thor. Though she looked more similar to Frigga than her grandfather.

"Look at it this way, you would never have met Thor if they hadn't sent you away. In extension you would never have met Undine." Stark... Tony gave him an encouraging smile.

"Very true", the Trickster hummed. "The two people I love more than anything."

"See, there you go."

Loki smiled softly. Yes, he wouldn't change anything. 

* * *

 

This time Odin joined his wife as they entered the only space Thor could join them in while so far away. Their son blinked and looked confused, then he spotted them. Exchanging quick hugs the Thunderer was quick to tell them of his news.

"Lorelei has been defeated. Her magic is gone. She had allied with some Kree fanatics and attempted to invade Midgard."

"I take it they failed", the old king remarked.

"Aye, I fought alongside the mighty warriors of the mortal realm. It was them who in the end provided the means of defending their own home."

"And they were mortals?" Frigga asked in astonishment. 

"Midgard has come a long way, Mother. They are crafty and have a lot of ingenuity."

"They sound worthy indeed", Odin nodded. "What of Loki?" Thor's smile was one of out most pride and adoration. 

"My clever love had been planning ahead and set a trap for the witch. When she came he was ready and took her down without lifting a finger." That was very impressive and quite expected of his ward. Who was now his son-in-law if he thought about it. "Our child is born!"

"Truly?" Frigga squeeled. The queen had been feeling a bit guilty since the last meeting with her son. She had not intended for it to seem that she didn't approve. "A boy or a girl?"

"We have a daughter, Undine. She is perfect. Once she is a bit older we will be able to return to Asgard."

"Son... the Bifrost is still broken."

"We will be able to utilise the Tesseract. Father, may I make a request?"

"Ask, my son."

"Once the Bifrost is working again, both Loki and I would like to show our home to the mortals who has showed a lot of kindness and generosity. They are our friends."

"I grant you this request, I wish to meet the mortals who has aided you and fought alongside you."

"Thank you, Father."

"How long till your return?" Frigga asked.

"Loki wants to wait until Undine is at least six months old. He worries the journey might be too much for her otherwise." Thor shifted. "I agree with him. Better to be sure than take a risk."

Odin chuckled and clapped his son on the shoulder. "Spoken like a father indeed. I'm looking forward to seeing my granddaughter. We better hold a feast at your return. Our people has missed out on much and will wish to celebrate you. Be well my son."

"Be well, Thor. And send our well wishes to Loki."

"I promise."

* * *

 

Reclaiming your life when everyone believed you were dead turned out to be far more difficult than they had anticipated. Bucky was listed as dying in line of duty and Steve was treated like a hoax. Even after Fury demanded the cryo unit to be unplugged and his absence from the ice was discovered. It was painful. All the things they wished to reclaim had been denied them. Add the stress of trying to live in the twenty-first century and both found themselves constantly on edge. They would bicker, scream at each other, have fights during which they said things they didn't mean. Often they found the other crying.

Once Shield backed up Steve's identity he was able to start building a semblance of life. For Bucky, things didn't go as smoothly. Several government organisations wanted him to stand trial for the crimes Hydra had him commit. No matter the amount of evidence. In the end, Tony arranged for them to move back to the Malibu mansion. Away from all the preassure. Loki and Thor decided to go with them. Stating that their baby girl would be safer and more free. The others still came to visit often and no one felt guilty for their choice.

Listening to the calming sound of the ocean, Steve floated on his back in the spacious pool. A big splash sent him sputtering as someone dragged him down. Coming up he gave Bucky a glare. 

"Trying to drown me?"

"Like I could, stupid." The soldier watched his lover, the former assassin had cut his hair, making it similar to before the war. It suited him, made him look younger. Rogers took a gentle hold of the other's head and pulled him into a kiss. When the kiss was answered he slipped his arms around the bare, scarred back. They stood like that in the water, arms around each other and exchanging kisses.

"Are we living properly? Like we promised?" Steve asked, resting his forehead against the brunette's.

"We are trying", Bucky replied. "Not our fault they won't let us."

"I love you, Bucky. I really do. I'm sorry for being so negative."

"I get it, Steve. I love you to."

Even as they resumed their kissing they failed to notice Loki watching them from the open door, a thoughtful expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the name Undine. I just liked the sound of it. It might have a meaning in my language but I'm not sure. I've come across it when watching/reading Sword Art Online but that's it. To be honest I couldn't decide if the baby would be a girl or a boy but in the end decided to go for a daughter.


	24. Sapphire

Six months later Thor, Loki and Undine used the Tesseract to travel across galaxies. Waiting for them at the Bifrost was Heimdall. He bowed when they materialised, eyes going to the infant in their arms.

"Your highness", he said. "It is good to see you are well." The Trickster sent him an annoyed look while he was soothing a frightened Undine. Typical of the gatekeeper. Well, he would learn pretty soon that no one mess with the god of mischief. His husband just nodded and they began walking from the observatory. Half across the bridge a carriage met them together with some guards. Thor helped him up and they sat together as the carriage rolled through the golden city. People stopped at the sight of them, staring with open mouths. At one point a woman spotted the baby and began talking excitedly to her neighbour. 

"It's the princess! Look! The princess!" The words spread through the crowd like wildfire. Pointing, whispering and jumping in excitement. 

"She looks just like prince Loki", one man said. "She will be a beautiful queen."

"Look how radiant they all are. So happy!"

"I heard the political part of the union is just a pretext."

"What a lovely family."

"Prince Loki defeated Lorelei the Seductress single-handed and prince Thor defeated a Kree warrior."

"Fought alongside Midgardians."

"Mere mortals."

"So admirable."

Finally they came to a stop outside the palace. Odin and Frigga were waiting for them together with the council. 

"My son", the old king greeted. "Two years you have been gone yet returning is a man, a warrior, a father. I couldn't be prouder. Loki, my ward. You braved all dangers to be with Thor and formed a bridge between us and the mortals. Defeated Lorelei and brought a healthy babe to the world. Proving your love, your dedication and your strenght. I welcome you both home."

"Father", Thor greeted with a bow. "This is my husband and this is my daughter. Undine. It is good to be home."

"She is beautiful", Frigga said and approached Loki. "I'm sorry if you ever felt like I was disapproving of you, dear. May I?"

"Of course your majesty", carefully he handed his daughter to the queen. She looked down at the little girl with wonder.

"She looks so much like you though I can see Thor as well."

"I have actually thought she looked a lot like you, All-Mother."

That was the right thing to say. Frigga glowed with happiness, Odin straightened with pride while all the council members nodded in agreement. Thor picked up their baby when she began crying, holding her gently and smiling lovingly. It was in a word, perfect.

* * *

A year after Thor and Loki had beamed themselves back to Asgard a multi-coloured light beam slammed into the ground outside of the Malibu mansion. All the Avengers, as Fury insisted on calling them, were gathered for a barbeque. A young boy in some sort of uniform stood in the middle of a complex pattern. He was clearly nervous and eyed them with trepidation. Reading from a scroll the boy announced. 

"The ones of the soon following names have been officially invited to Asgard in accordance to the wishes of the All-Father and the All-Mother. Those cordially invited are Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Their royal majesties encourage a swift response."

"Fuck yes!" Tony shouted. "Finally! Alright everyone, go grab your Asbacker."

"Still can't believe you named them that", Barton grumbled and shook his head. But he, like the rest picked up his backpack. The billionaire was practically jumping on his feet in excitement. Finally! Once they were all ready the guy did his "Beam me up, Scotty" and the next moment they were looking at the most golden city they had ever seen. They were swiftly guided along a bridge, through the city to a huge palace and then through the corridors before stopping in front of two huge doors. Despite their size the doors didn't make a single sound when they swung open. The Avengers were ushered inside as a herald announced:

"Their majesties king Thor and King consort Loki welcomes the Avengers."

And right on the money, sitting on a pair of gaudy thrones were their godly friends. Thor looked regal, clean-shaven and his hair properly tended. He wore some kind of ceremonial armour that showed off his physique. Beside him sat Loki, his long, curly hair held back with a tasteful tiara. The Trickster was dressed in a rich robe that was just short of a dress. He was also visibly pregnant. Maybe five months along.

"My friends", the Thunderer said in a booming voice. "I can't say how good it is to see you all."

"Good to see you too buddy", Tony as he had never been one for formalities. "Congrats to another bun in the oven."

"Two buns", Loki said proudly.

"What?"

"Two buns, Stark. I'm expecting twins. You all look well. Please take your time, rest, explore and bother people with your questions. In a few days time we will hold a feast in your honour."

"So that's why you are already so big", Steve noted. "Congratulations. On both the babies and your coronation. A bit unexpected but you know. Not bad."

"That's a story for later. We have chambers for you all at ready. Unfortunately we still have some duties to see to. You have free access to the palace and the city. Ask any servant should you need anything."

* * *

 

Bucky was amazed. He and Steve had been directed to a large suit. They had their own bedroom, bathroom and leisure area that combined into a shared living room. What rooms at that. Huge beds, even bigger bathtubs lowered into the floor, luxurious sofas and armchairs, a big fireplace. Books filled a large bookcase. Not to mention the closets. He could walk into it and it consisted of three rooms filled with clothing. Each room running with a theme. There was even a wall with an assortment of weapons.

"Doesn't all of this look awfully permanent to you?" Steve asked while frowning. 

"Who cares, I wouldn't mind living here."

"Really? What about Earth?" 

"Earth don't want me, Steve. They'd be happier if I never set my foot there again. You know that. Let's just enjoy ourselves, alright?"

"If you put it that way..." the punk tugged gently at his jacket, bringing their lips together. At moments like this Hydra felt far away. And here on Asgard, Hydra was light years away Bucky realised. His past didn't matter. No one here would care. A weight fell from his shoulders and he hugged Steve closer. His fingers, metal and fleshed, untucked the cardigan, tracing soft skin. He pressed himself against his boyfriend.

"Prepared to be fucked like a god?"

"You tell me. I'm looking forward to it." They undressed leisurely and took their time, kissing, touching. Just feeling each other. All pain and trauma melted away. The former assassin buried himself in the soldier's body, groaning while nuzzling the strong neck. Steve let out a pleased moan. It was all they ever needed. They switched a little while later, both wanting to give, both wanting to receive. Bucky cradled his boyfriend afterwards, feeling at peace for the first time since being freed from Hydra. He had not been lying before, he wouldn't mind staying in Asgard for good. But he would never do it if it meant having to leave Steve.

"I love you, punk."

"Love you too, jerk. Now come here." The brunette closed his eyes as the blonde set about to kiss him into oblivion.

* * *

Asgard's gardens were gorgeous. A multitude of colours arranged in waves, creating a sense of absolute freedom. The day before there had been a feast in their honour and Steve had noticed that his friends, with the exception of Bucky, was getting anxious to return home. To Earth.  He rounded a corner and came upon Loki who was in the company of a young girl.

"Captain Rogers", the Trickster greeted. "Remember my daughter?"

"Of course, hello there Undine." The girl hid her face shyly in her mother's skirt. "How far along are you? With the twins?"

"About three months. We demanded a week of vacation to visit Odin and Frigga in Vanaheim. Let's just say we made use of our babysitters."

Steve chuckled and sat down. "Odin and Frigga is Thor's mom and dad, right? How come you took over?"

"The people were strongly in our favour. We had proven ourselves capable and powerful. We had also completed the marriage on our own, proving we love each other. Know that we wanted to invite you sooner but it just wasn't possible until now."

"I believe you. Bucky loves it here. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time."

"And what about you, Steve? Do you like it here?"

"Maybe not as much as Bucky but it is relaxing, certainly. We still haven't been able to prove we are who we say we are. So we are technically still dead."

"Meaning there are far too many things you can't do as yourselves."

"Yep."

"I ought to say that we might be able to replace the mechanical arm of Barnes with one made of flesh. It still wouldn't be his own but it would function as if it were. Only, it would take time and he wouldn't be able to leave in the meanwhile."

"You could do that? Fix his arm?"

"Perhaps. If nothing else we can replace it with something more nimble."

"That would be amazing. But if we stayed any longer I don't know if we would be able to leave."

"Why leave then?" Steve looked sharply at the Trickster. Loki had a soft smile on his face and was caressing his swollen belly. "I have been considering it since my time on Midgard, watching how miserable you both were. Regardless of the arm, you are welcome to stay here for as long as you desire."

"You mean... we could stay indefinitely? And you would be okay with that?"

"Thor agrees with me, we would both be honoured if you would decide to live out your lives on Asgard. This is not your world. Everything is different. But it is our offer nonetheless."

"I don't know if Earth is our world anymore, either... let me talk to Bucky before giving an answer."

"There is no deadline, Steve. You can stay or go for however long you desire."

"Thank you, Loki. Truly."

* * *

 

Loki watched the former soldier walk away in search of his mate. There was no doubt in his mind that the two would decide to stay. A few friends wasn't enough to ease any loneliness they felt or pain from being isolated. Here they could create something new. If that meant Thor and Loki got two friends who would be honest with them no matter what, well, that was to their advantage. The Trickster was already planning to rope them in as babysitter/bodyguards for his children. And as king Thor could bestow godly power in them, letting them live longer should they wish. If they desired children, well, there were options. Of course they could get married as well.

"Deep in thought, love." The god of mischief looked up and gazed at his husband. Golden and beautiful. "Mind if I join you?"

"Papa!" Undine squeeled and threw herself at the god of thunder. He picked her up and let her fly a bit before holding her in his arms.

"Daughter", Thor said and kissed her temple while sitting down. He gave Loki a kiss as well. "Are you happy, my love?"

"Yes, Thor. I'm more than happy."

And that was the truth. They sat together in the sun, just enjoying being close and being loved.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surely you know me by now, of course I have another story coming along. First chapter will likely be out tomorrow. My next story is named Phoenix, and a fair warning, it will deal with much heavier subjects and be way darker than my previous work. Be aware of my tags and warnings alright.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left commentsand given kudos. I know it have been asked a couple times but I don't do prompts. Seeing that I at least four more stories for this fandom and the conclusion of my series, I'd say that's more than enough. Have a great summer, or winter if you live in Australia and New Zealand, and feel free to read my other stuff. If you want, or ignore it if you prefer.


End file.
